


Amargo en las Raices

by SopaOdair



Series: La Profundidad de la Obsesión [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Incest, M/M, Past Underage, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SopaOdair/pseuds/SopaOdair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es la traducción del fic original de GrandDukeForever -"Bitter at the Root" que con su autorización y amabilidad me permitió hacer esta traducción al español. </p>
<p>Citando a la misma autora he aquí el summary "Una de las muchas cosas que atormenta a Raleigh tan terriblemente aun después de la muerte de su hermano Yancy es el hecho de que este había estado abusando de el sexualmente desde que era un niño, Aun asi Raleigh lo amaba, a pesar de que odiaba el abuso que por cierto continuo hasta la adultez de ambos"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Posesión

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrandDukeForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandDukeForever/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bitter at the Root](https://archiveofourown.org/works/933969) by [GrandDukeForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandDukeForever/pseuds/GrandDukeForever). 



> Esta sería mi primera traducción y trabajo en general que subo al sitio, hoy mismo recibí la invitación para crear mi cuenta, no recuerdo la ultima vez que comparto un trabajo, si bien este no es propiamente mio significa mucho para mi ya que tuve en el pasado experiencias muy desagradables en otras páginas que me llevaron a darle la espalda a esta pasión mía que es escribir.   
> Perdí mis trabajos, amigos y ganas de seguir escribiendo, pero ahora que me he divorciado de los otros sitios de Fics por completo deseo volver a la acción.   
> Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible y pido disculpas si en algún momento de la historia los diálogos o expresiones de la narración suenan muy forzados, hay cosas como muletillas o frases que pierden el sentido una vez traducidas al español, hago todo lo que puedo.  
> Por supuesto que acepto sugerencias y me encantaría recibir sus criticas. Aprovecho para agradecer a GranDukeForever por dejarme traducir su trabajo, la adoro!!!

Raleigh nació el 11 de diciembre de 1998, en ese entonces su hermano Yancy tenía  3 años de edad. Yancy no recuerda mucho de ese año pero sus padres le dijeron que a partir de ese día ambos fueron inseparables. De acuerdo a su madre, Yancy se había acoplado a la idea de un hermanito de inmediato, incluso yendo al extremo de insistir a sus padres de ayudar con cada aspecto del cuidado de Raleigh que le permitiesen hacer.

Es casi un año después, Y Yancy tiene cuatro. Le ha enseñado a su hermano a gatear y ahora intenta enseñarle a caminar, claro que eso no funciona muy bien que digamos. Yancy saca sus juguetes cada vez que se frustra con la falta de progreso de Raleigh y se limita a jugar con él. Es cuidadoso de recordar cuales juguetes su madre dijo podrían lastimar a su hermano, y no se enfada cuando Raleigh empieza a babear sus muñecos de felpa, cree que es lindo.

Yancy es el que le da a Raleigh de comer cuatro veces al día, porque el bebé no tomará leche si no es Yancy quien sujeta el biberón, ni siquiera aceptará la leche materna, Yancy se enorgullece de ello.

La gente alaba la crianza de los Beckets con sus hijos, ellos dicen que todo es gracias a Yancy, pero él no es muy fan de los halagos. Yancy cuida de su hermano, porque en su mente, su hermano pertenece a él y solo a él.


	2. Celos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo tardar tanto en actualizar, rayos volver a la escuela es difícil, tareas, trabajos y proyectos, apenas y tengo tiempo para dormir. (Mentira, intenten despertar a las 6 de la mañana) tratare de hacer tiempo y actualizar mínimo cada 5 días!!

Yancy odia ir a la escuela, porque significa tener que estar lejos de su hermano por un rato. Cuando estaba en jardín de niños la cosa era tolerable porque solo tenía que estar en clases la mitad de la mañana. La primera semana en la primaria no puede concentrarse en lo que se supone, debería estar aprendiendo. Solo puede pensar en lo injusto que es que su madre pueda quedarse en casa todo el tiempo y de como ella & Raleigh probablemente están conviviendo mucho más ahora que Yancy está fuera del programa. La idea no le gusta en lo absoluto y cree con fervor que Raleigh se olvidara de su existencia.

Un día después de clases le cuenta a su madre sus problemas, ella de da la solución perfecta. Le dice a Yancy que si se esfuerza lo suficiente en la escuela, podría venir a casa a enseñarle a Raleigh todas las cosas que aprendió, cosas que sus padres ya olvidaron porque fue hace mucho que las aprendieron.  De ese momento en delante, Yancy pone extra atención en clases e impacientemente espera la hora de regresar a casa para enseñarle a Raleigh todo desde aritmética básica hasta las vocales. No parece importarle que Raleigh no entienda una sola palabra de lo que dice, le es suficiente que su hermanito se siente en silencio junto a él y lo escuche atentamente.

En algún punto, Yancy descubre la gloria de los libros, y estos se convierten inmediatamente en su pasatiempo preferido. Trae a casa pequeños montoncitos de libros de la biblioteca de la escuela.-todos los que sus pequeños brazos puedan cargar. Y le lee a su hermanito todas las noches antes de dormir.

A Yancy le gusta esto porque puede tener a Raleigh sentado sobre su regazo mientras lo hacen. Especialmente las veces que Raleigh empieza a cansarse, ahí es cuando generalmente Yancy deja el libro y con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño, los cobija a ambos con las mantas. Sabiendo que tarde o temprano uno de sus padres iría a ver como están, y que al encontrarlos dormidos simplemente apagaría la luz y los dejaría descansar en paz.

Un día, la bibliotecaria lee al grupo de Yancy un libro donde el príncipe despierta a la princesa con un beso de _“Verdadero Amor”_  Cuando el cuento termina y es tiempo de que los alumnos más pequeños hagan sus preguntas, Yancy alza la mano más rápido que los demás y pregunta que es lo que significa tener un verdadero amor. La respuesta es que un verdadero amor es lo mismo que aquella persona tan especial para uno. No satisfecho todavía, pregunta si es demasiado joven para tener un verdadero amor. La bibliotecaria penando que es una pregunta bastante linda ríe y dice que no. Yancy lo piensa un poco y dice con una sonrisa en los labios que si ese es el caso, cree tener uno. A lo que ella responde que eso es lo más adorable que ha escuchado todo el día, sin saber que ella ayudo a empezar algo amargo e inesperado ene l corazón del joven niño.

Esa noche, Yancy le da a su alegre hermano menor un beso de piquito, cuando el niñito lo mía extrañado, Yancy le explica lo que significa un verdadero amor y porque de ahora en adelante Raleigh tendría todos los besos de Yancy. Es demasiado joven para darse cuenta que la sonrisa que su hermano mayor porta no es la típica sonrisa de otros niños de su edad.


	3. Aislamiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero la neta no tengo ni excusas de porque me atrase tanto esta vez. Intentare acabar más rápido esta vez. Un aplauso a mi amiga Danny quien se ofreció a ser mi Beta!!! la amoooo mucho. Con su ayuda esperemos que yo pueda actualizar mas rápido y sin menos trastadas.

Yancy tiene ocho cuando Raleigh entra a la primaria, es su gran orgullo el hecho de que el haya tenido mucho que ver en que su hermano se adelantara un año. Al principio la escuela se mostraba escépticos con la idea ya que los demás niños podrían meterse con Raleigh por ser el más pequeño, terminaron aceptándolo por el mal comportamiento de Raleigh quien realmente no era un chico problema pero si uno que se aburría fácilmente ya que era el primero en terminar los trabajos y antes de que desarrollara un comportamiento autodestructivo fue lanzado del preescolar a la primaria en una semana. Yancy tenía ya cubierto el asunto de los bravucones.

Se enteró del primer incidente un recreo. Raleigh estaba sentado en un columpio cabizbajo, Yancy estaba emocionado por pasar su primer recreo con su hermanito, su sonrisa rápidamente se transformó en un gesto al ver que Raleigh tenia curitas en las rodillas y las palmas de sus manos. Al principio se rehusó a ver a Yancy a los ojos por la vergüenza que sentía.

“Rals. ¿Qué paso?”  Yancy pregunto enojado. “¿Quién te hizo esto?”

“Nadie” Raleigh dijo secamente

“¡Raleigh!”

“¿Qué vas a hacer?” preguntó Raleigh. “Ya me llamaron un chismoso por acusarlos con la maestra”

“¿Ellos te empujaron?” Yancy preguntó

Raleigh asintió a la vez que pateaba el suelo con uno de sus pies. “Sí. Me empujaron, y me pusieron apodos”

Yancy abrió los ojos agitado con ira. “¿Qué tipo de apodos?”

“Dicen que soy un matadito, y un bebé llorón…” Dice Raleigh con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. “Dicen que no soy nada especial por haberme saltado un año de kínder”

“¡Bueno! ¡Ellos se equivocan!” Yancy articuló.

Agarro a su hermano por los hombros hasta que Raleigh se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada. “¿Eso crees?”

“Lo sé” Yancy aseguro muy seguro se sí mismo. “Eres especial, solo están celosos porque no son tan listos como tú, y no eres un chismoso, Rals. Hiciste lo correcto. Esos niños no debieron haberte molestado si no aguantan meterse en problemas”

Empezó a besar las cortadas de su hermano gentilmente, tratando de no provocarle más dolor al menor, y cuando este empezó a reír, Yancy no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado.

“¡Yancy! Detente. ¡Me haces cosquillas!”

Yancy sonrió “Ah que es mejor a sentirse mal, ¿Verdad?”

“Sí, tienes razón” exclamo Raleigh después de recuperar el aliento.

“Bien” Yancy dijo y después beso a Raleigh en sus mejillas antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta. “Dime quienes son, Raleigh. ¿Cuántos son?”

“Tres” Contesto el pequeño algo dudoso.

“Muy bien” Tomo una pausa y luego prosiguió. “¿Niños o niñas?”

“Niños”

“¡Perfecto! ¿Todos son de primero?”

Raleigh asintió.

“¿Cómo se llaman?”

El menor mordió su labio inferior nervioso. “No sé si deba Yance”

Yancy frunció el ceño “¿Y porque no?”

“¿Que vas a hacer?” Raleigh preguntó. “¿Pelearás?”

“Quizá”

Raleigh abrió los ojos atemorizado. “¡No puedes, Yancy! ¡Son muy grandes!”

“Grandes para ti, Rals yo ya voy en tercero. No pueden hacerme nada” Dijo inflándose de sus propios aires. “No tienes por qué preocuparte por mi”

“Pero no quiero que te lastimen” Dijo Raleigh asustado.

“¡Oww! te preocupas por mi” Despeino afectuosamente el cabello de su hermanito.

Raleigh quitó la mano de su hermano rápidamente y algo molesto le contesto que no quería meterlo en problemas.

Yancy rio “¿Enserio? Entonces pruébalo y dime quienes son los niños que te molestan

“¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?”

“Porque solo los bebes guardan secretos como esos” Dijo marcando una sonrisa “Y tú no eres un bebé ¿O si, Rals?”

Raleigh cruzo los brazos “¡No soy un bebé!”

“¿Entonces cuáles son sus nombres?”

Raleigh suspiró “Mark, Andrew y Jeff”

“¿Son los únicos que se llaman así en tu salón?” Yancy inquirió.

“¿Qué?”

“¿No hay nadie más en tu grado que se llame así?

“Oh” dijo Raleigh. “No. Pero, sí hay dos Jeffs”

“¿Y como se apellida?”

“No se” Raleigh dijo con la voz quebrada, “Pero es el único Jeff que se junta con Mark y Andrew”

“Okay” dijo Yancy “¿Y cómo son?”

“Ma… Mark es el más alto” balbuceo Raleigh. “Y el más malo”

“Bien” mentalizo la vaga descripción en su cabeza, nada que fuera útil en lo más mínimo. “¿Algo más?”

“Andrew es rubio, y es mucho mucho muy delgado” Los ojos de Raleigh reflejaban seriedad, Pero Yancy los veía con ternura, las inocentes descripciones de su hermano le ablandaban el corazón.

“Jeff y Mark so de cabello café”

“Castaños” Yancy corrigió.

“¿Qué?”

“Nada niño, me distraje” Raleigh le vio extrañado. “¿Dónde crees que estén ahora?

“Pues les gusta jugar Basket”

“Ah sí” Dijo a la vez que se volvía a los aros de basquetbol. “¿Los ves?”

Raleigh  se inclinó para poder el área que Yancy le bloqueaba. “Mmm, si son ellos. Por el tercer aro”

Yancy solo suspiro y pregunto pacientemente cual es el tercer aro.

Raleigh se bajó del columpio y tomo la mano de su hermano para señalar a que canasta se refería.

“¡Este Yance!”

“Oh. Ellos” Yancy dijo asintiendo. “Si, muy bien los veo, tu quédate aquí jugando a los columpios”

Los ojos de Raleigh se abrieron como platos. “Quevasahacer”

“Déjame eso a mí” Dijo Yancy creyéndose invencible. “Tú solo preocúpate por columpiarte, ¡Ah! y si alguien te pregunta que si sabes que está pasando diles que no tienes idea”

“Yancy no lo sé…” Raleigh fue interrumpido por su hermano.

“¡Rals!” No fue su intención levantarle la voz a Raleigh, raramente lo hacía pero ese día había llegado a una excitación e ira tan grande que agoto su paciencia.

“Está Bien…. Me quedare aquí columpiándome.”

Yancy semi-sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente antes de ir con los brabucones de primer grado. “Buen chico, Rals. Mírame” Viendo que el menor se negaba prosiguió después de unos segundos. “No te preocupes, no haré nada malo. Lo prometo”

Raleigh asintió “Okay”

_“No Aun”_ Pensó para sus adentros Yancy.

Camino con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra. Los niñitos justamente habían empezado a jugar cuando Yancy se detuvo enfrente de ellos bloqueando su tiro. Los tres se agruparon y se acercaron un poco al extraño.

“¿Tu eres Mark?” Yancy señalo al más alto, parado detrás de sus compinches. “¿Del primer grado?”

El tal Mark se veía nervioso al mojar sus labios antes de responder “Y a ti que te importa”

Yancy lo ignoro un segundo mientras observaba a los otros dos. _“Esto será fácil”_ “Y supongo que tú y el otro son Andrew y Jeff”

Ambos niños se encogieron de hombros y miraron nerviosamente a su líder. Yancy aprovecho para dar un paso más cerca al trio a la vez que dibujaba una sonrisa demasiado intensa.

“Vi lo que ustedes pequeños le hicieron a mi hermanito”

“H-Hermanito” Mark pregunto. “¿Qu-quien?”

“No te hagas el tonto.” Corto abruptamente a Mark. “Mi hermano es Raleigh Becket, oh ya sabes, aquel a quien le has llamado chismoso llorón”

“Oh ya lo recuerdo. El blandengue” EL chico- Andrew. Rio. “La pequeña mascota de la maestra. ¡Ouch!”

Andrew se quejó en dolor cuando Jeff le dio un codazo para callarlo.

“Jeeff, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?”

“Cierra la boca Andy” Susurro Jeff entre dientes.

“¿Por qué? Mark fue el que empezó a ponerle nombres. -¡Hey!” Chillo cuando Yancy lo agarro por el brazo torciéndolo en un ángulo extraño.

“Ahora chicos, me van a escuchar con mucha atención. ¿Sí?” Yancy rugió. “Si alguna vez vuelvo a escuchar de alguno de ustedes poniéndole una mano a mi hermanito, los golpeare hasta dejarlos a nada de morir, ¿Entendido?”

Volvió a torcer el brazo de Jeff cuando vio que este no respondía. “¡Ouch! ¡Déjame!”

“No te escucho” soltó Yancy.

“Sisisisi Ya ¡Basta!” Lloriqueo Jeff. “¡Chicos hagan algo! ¡Lo va a romper! Déjame ir por favor.”

“Suficiente para mi” Declaro Yancy antes de empujarlo a los pies de sus amigos.

El niño se levantó rápidamente y sin atreverse a atacar al mayor se dedicó a mirarle con los ojos en llamas. “Te arrepentirás” Musito casi para si mismo.

“¿Qué piensas hacer?” Amenazó Yancy.  “¿Ir a lloriquear con la maestra? ¿Convertirte en un soplón? Mejor aún, ¿Ir con tu mami?”

Jeff arqueó las cejas. “Y-Yo…”

“S-Solo Vámonos, ¡Jeff!” Grito Andy jalando a ambos chicos. “Tú también Mark, caminen”

“P-Pero El” Tartamudeo Jeff.

“¡Que te calles Jeffrey!” Ordenó Andrew.

Yancy observo a los tres escuincles correr hasta desaparecer dentro del edificio de la escuela. Y hasta perderlos de vista se volvió sobre sus talones y caminó hacia su hermano. Sonrió al comprender que Raleigh estaba concentrado únicamente en los columpios, silbó para captar su atención. Raleigh dibujo una amplia sonrisa al ver a su hermano regresar en una pieza.

“¡Yancy!” Grito “¡Estas bien!”

“¡Sep! Te dije que no te preocuparas” Contestó Yancy. Raleigh intentaba detener el columpio al arrastrar los pies contra el piso a lo que su hermano extendió los brazos.

“¡Salta, Rals!”

“¡Sipi!”

Raleigh voló del columpio por los aires a los brazos de Yancy y este lo atrapo. El mayor retrocedió unos cuantos pasos en cuanto el peso de su hermanito le cayó encima, pero aun así el impulso fue demasiado para él y terminaron cayendo al piso juntos con Raleigh protegido en los brazos de Yancy, el menor seguía riendo pero la mirada en sus ojos solo podían decir preocupación por su hermano.

“¿Seguro que estas bien, Yancy?”

“Si, si lo estoy Rals”

Raleigh sonrió “Bien”

Se inclinó hacia adelante y sorprendió a su hermano con un rápido beso en los labios. Yancy se puso rígido y puso los ojos en blanco.

“¡Raleigh!” Susurró.

“¿Qué?” Preguntó inclinando la cabeza en confusión.

“¡Te dije que no hiciéramos eso afuera!”

“Pero nadie vio”

“No importa” Yancy dijo exasperado. “Lo prometimos. ¿Recuerdas, Rals?”

“Si, lo sé” Dijo Raleigh haciendo puchero.

Yancy forzó una sonrisa. “Lo sé pero… no hay que hacerlo cuando estemos fuera de casa ¿Si?”

“Sipi” murmuró.

La campana sonó para anunciar que el recreo había terminado y todos debían regresar a sus clases.

“¡Carreritas hasta la entrada!” Grito Yancy mientras se adelantaba por varios segundos hasta que Raleigh reaccionó.

“¡No es justo, Yance! ¡Espera!” Yancy alcanzo a escuchar a su hermano quejarse, podía haber corrido todavía más rápido pero su hermano todavía era pequeño, cuando ambos estaban ya muy cerca de las escaleras al edificio principal, Yancy desaceleró el paso dejando a su pequeño hermano arre basarle.

Momentos más tarde, Raleigh festejaba su victoria restregándosela en la cara a Yancy.

“Ese es mi hermanito…” Yancy capturo la atención del menor. “Pero Rals, enserio, si esos chicos se vuelven a meter contigo no dudes en decirme.”   Raleigh sabía que Yancy hablaba en serio, esa expresión en su rostro decía que en un buen rato, Yancy no se permitiría olvidar el incidente con los brabucones.

“S-Si”

“No te escucho”

Esta vez contestó con un tono más audible. “Si Yancy, lo prometo”

“Bien niño. Estoy orgulloso de ti”

De ese día en delante, Raleigh se metió en muy pocos problemas con otros alumnos. Los pocos que se atrevían a molestarlo, aprendían rápidamente el gran error que habían cometido al meterse con el pequeño. Eventualmente los rumores circularon alrededor de los niños Beckets. –Las niñas eran amables y no crueles, los chicos guardaban su distancia. Raleigh vivía en la amnistía  acerca de la burbuja en la que Yancy le había puesto burbuja que venía con las indicaciones para el resto de la escuela, de mantener a Raleigh en la ignorancia de la razón de la existencia del privado universo de Yancy & Raleigh.


	4. Demanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valla que no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar. Hoy fue un día ESPANTOSO!!! Fue cumpleaños de una compañera y mi mejor amiga insistió en ir por makis para celebrarla, puta madre no nos podíamos tardar demasiado porque teníamos que presentar un estúpido examen de acreditación de ingles. Total que llegue al salón y BAAAAAM recuerdo que no había pagado por el examen. Tengo que correr en TACONES por todo el campus hasta tesorería donde resulta que no aceptaban efectivo, lo bueno es que mi encanto consiguió que la tesorera pagara con su tarjeta de crédito por mi examen. La amo!!! Llegue exhausta a mi aula para quedarme dormida en la parte de Listening. Perdí 6 preguntas que tuve que rellenar al asar. Luego perdí el tiempo en quiensabequechingados y tuve que rellenar los últimos 10 insisos como dios me dio a entender.  
> Alfin regreso a casa, de malas por supuesto. Solo esto puede mejorar mi humor. Sin Beta, sin segunda revisión. Sorry no Sorry :)

A Raleigh no le molestaba que su hermano insistiera siempre en llevarlo con él a donde quiera que fuera. De hecho, a Raleigh le gustaba porque así se sentía parte de uno de los chicos populares. La mejor parte de juntarse con Yancy, era que inmediatamente te convertías en uno de los “intocables” de la escuela. Él era un niño genio con un buenísimo hermano mayor. Gracias a la buena apariencia de Yancy y a su encanto natural, Raleigh era básicamente tratado como un príncipe por sus súbditos inferiores. Todos querían estar del lado de Yancy, muchos aprendieron que para lograr esto uno debía de estar en buenos términos con Raleigh. En algunos años, Raleigh daría de necesitar del legado de su hermano para manejarse en el colegio, ya que crecería rápidamente en un niño bien parecido. Claro que eso no sucede hasta dentro de un par de años.

Yancy tuvo dos buenos amigos al crecer, Jeremy Daniels y Kyle Hunter. Los tres siempre estuvieron juntos. Se conocieron durante quinto de primaria y desde entonces fueron muy cercanos. Ellos, como cualquier otro que conoció a  Yancy aprendieron rápidamente que los Beckets vienen en un paquete de dos sin negociaciones.  Nunca pareció importarle a Kyle pero Jeremy por el contrario era bastante abierto a enseñar su disconformidad con el acuerdo. Quizá fue por eso que él y Yancy peleaban tan frecuentemente. La única razón por la cual consiguieron mantener su amistad todos esos años fue gracias a Kyle, pero también a que al final del día, ambos chicos tenían un corazón muy noble. Si había algo que Yancy valoraba tanto como a su hermano, era la lealtad. Y Jeremy aún a su corta edad sabía que amigos como Yancy o Raleigh eran muy difíciles de encontrar.

El padre de Jeremy era jefe de construcción y su madre, secretaria de una pequeña bien empresa con un hábito a muerte de fumar. Gracias a ella, Jeremy tenía un fácil acceso a cigarrillos, y siempre que pensaba que podía salirse con la suya tomaba unos cuantos de su bolso. Su padre no fumaba, pero Jeremy pensaba que al hacerlo se vería más como un hombre y no como un niño. Kyle era el hijo de dos Seals de la Marina de estados Unidos. Pero vivía con sus abuelos ya que parecía que sus padres estuvieran permanentemente en servicio y casi nunca podían ver a su hijo. Su abuela le preparaba la mejor comida casera todos los días. Mientras que su abuelo le enseño a apostar y a tomar. A los niños Becket también le iba bien, su mamá era ama de casa, y su padre un mecánico quien les consiguió a los cuatro chicos unas viejas bicicletas para causar alborotos por la ciudad para Navidad. Sumando sus recursos, Yancy y sus amigos eran en resumen todo lo que una chica podía desear y todo lo que un chico podría solo aspirar a ser. Es por eso que Jeremy y Yancy entraban y salían de argumentos acerca de Raleigh siguiéndolos a todas partes después de la escuela, especialmente cuando planeaban ir a un lugar donde habría posibles sujetos de ligue.

“¿Neta, Yancy?” Jeremy soltó un día que los cuatro se reunieron en un terreno boscoso cerca de la escuela. “¿No puedes simplemente dejar al niño en tu casa y ya? Sabes que va a haber un chingo de chicas en la fiesta de piscina de Mandy, si lo llevas, van a ver a todos lados menos a nosotros, vamos ya sabes cómo funciona esto”

Yancy frunció el ceño y apretó suavemente la mano de Raleigh para llamar su atención. “Escucha Jerry, primero que nada, no hables de mi  hermanito de esa forma como si no estuviera parado justo enfrente de ti. Eso es irrespetuoso, segundo…”

 Se interrumpió a sí mismo para inclinarse sobre Jeremy y arrancar el cigarrillo que este sostenía entre sus labios para luego tirarlo al suelo y apagarlo con la suela de su zapato. Jeremy observo a Yancy incrédulo.

“¡Hey!, Yancy. ¿Por qué hiciste eso, ah?”

“¡Calma, Jack!” Kyle dijo entre sonrisas.- Jack era el apodo que Kyle tenía para Jeremy por su apellido; tuvo que explicar a sus amigos quien no entendieron la broma que Jack Daniels era el nombre de un Whiskey que a su abuelo le gusta beber. “Yancy solo lo hace para cuidar tu salud. Sabes bien que estas muy joven para tener los pulmones llenos de humo”

Jeremy frunció las cejas. “Bueno, ¡Me vale madres! ¡No es como si tu pudieras decirme algo futuro alcohólico!”

Yancy miro fijamente a Jeremy. “¡Hey! Cuida tu lenguaje cerca de mi hermano”

“¡Oh! ¿Y qué harás al respecto?”  Peguntó Jeremy acercándosele a Yancy.

“¡Oigan Chicos! Ya Paren” Dijo Kyle metiéndose entre los dos intentando empujarlos para separarlos.

“¡Por favor, Yance! No peleen. ¿Sí?”  Chilló Raleigh jalando a su hermano por la manga de la chamarra.

La mano libre de Yancy estaba apretada en un duro puño, su quijada cerrada fuertemente. Al final, logro decidirse por no atacar.

“Muy bien…” Dijo manteniendo sus ojos enfocados en Jeremy. “Solo porque tú lo dices, Rals”

Jeremy partió en ira. “¿Qué? ¡No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio! ¿Vas a dejar que la pequeña perra te gobierne?”

Kyle gruño exasperado. “¡Maldita sea Jeremy te dije que lo dejaras en paz!”

Yancy soltó la mano de Raleigh y desvió la mirada de su confundido hermano.

“Vete para allá, niño”

“Pero…”

“Dije… ¡Vete para allá, Raleigh!”

“E-Esta bien”

Kyle miro a Yancy irritado. “No, vamos Yancy, ahora el no quiso deci… solo está enojado contigo porque le extinguiste el cigarrillo”

“¿Crees que soy un idiota, Kyle?”  Preguntó Yancy. “¡Yo sé que esto no es sobre un puto cigarro!”

Kyle hizo lo mejor que pudo por contener a ambos muchachos con sus propias manos, pero era difícil de hacerlo cuando Jeremy empujaba la mano sobre su pecho para abalanzarse sobre Yancy.

“¡Tienes suerte de que Kyle me esté deteniendo!” Gritó Jeremy. “No te tengo miedo, carajo. ¡Estoy hasta la madre de ese jodido temperamento tuyo y tu maldito complejo de hermano mayor!”

“¡Mierda Jeremy!” Kyle explotó, siendo ya demasiado tarde.

Raleigh abrió los ojos como platos. Todo paso demasiado rápido. Siempre pasaba lo mismo que Yancy perdía el control. En menos de dos segundos, ya le había dado u rodillazo a Kyle en el vientre. Este desprevenido cayó en el suelo sin aliento, haciéndose un ovillo y  gimiendo del dolor. No dudo en darle a Jeremy un puñetazo en la nariz tirándolo de espaldas, al parecer la caída no le molesto mucho, no, todo lo que Daniels hacia era coger su rota nariz y gritar en agonía.

“¡Augh!” Chillo Jeremy. “¡Mreo mque Mrompsme la mariz, marajo!”

“Me alegro” Se mofó Yancy. “Me agradeces luego por la reparación de nariz gratis. Tipo y cuando sane se verá recta esta vez”

“¡Modete!”

“Muge muge” Dijo secamente.

Miro arrepentido a Kyle quien seguía inmerso en el dolor. “Perdona Kyle, no tenías por qué meterte, hombre, Jerry lo merecía, te lo compenso después”

Kyle contesto con un gruñido, Yancy miro a Raleigh y después le hizo un ademan apuntando a su escuela.

“Vamos Rals, Vámonos de aquí”

Raleigh tomó un inseguro paso hacia su hermano. “P-pero Yance… ¿Qué hay de…?”

Yancy negó con la cabeza. “Pueden cuidarse solos. No lastime a Kyle tan mal, y Jeremy está siendo un bebé. Si necesita ayuda Kyle se podrá encargar de eso, apuesto a que no tarda en levantarse. ¿Cierto Kyle?”

Kyle ya se encontraba en cuclillas mirando a los hermanos con lágrimas en los ojos. Yancy sonrió al pequeño.

“¿Ves? Ya está bien, solo necesita unos minutos más.”   

“Pero…”

“¡Vámonos Raleigh!” Yancy dijo sosteniendo una mano a su hermano y con el ceño fruncido. Raleigh no tardo en tomar a Yancy y caminar con él. “S-sí”

No se quejó, ni siquiera en ese punto de la caminata en la que Yancy empezó a caminar tan rápido que Raleigh fue a rastras hasta que consiguió seguirle el paso a su hermano mayor. Antes de que Kyle y Jeremy se perdieran de vista, Raleigh miro por sobre su hombro para ver como Kyle se inclinaba sobre su mejor amigo tratando de ponerlo de pie. Por poco y perdía lo último que Jeremy decía.

“eshtoy mharto, mhombre, bha mo muedo blonm mel”

Lagrimas empezaron a escapar de los ojos de Raleigh, de repente no podía despegar la vista de sus zapatos. Jeremy y Kyle le agradaban mucho, lamentaba que Yancy tuviera que perder a sus amigos por su culpa.

Pasaron los siguientes 45 minutos en silencio. El mayor había intentado preguntarle a su hermano un par de cosas, pero se preocupó tras no recibir respuestas más complejas que sí o no. Cuando afín consiguieron llegar a su cuarto compartido, Yancy afrontó a Raleigh.

“Rals… ¿Qué pasa? Tú no eres callado en lo absoluto”

Raleigh sacudió la cabeza. Yancy empezaba a impacientarse.

“No, A-ah, No me hagas esto niño.” Dijo Yancy. “Estas así por lo que paso con los chicos. ¿Verdad? Solo ignora lo que Jeremy diga de ti, es un idiota no le hagas caso.”

Raleigh volvió a negar con la cabeza. “Eso no es lo que me preocupa”

Esta vez, Yancy se agacho para quedar a l altura de su hermano. “¿Entonces qué ocurre Rals?”

“Es que no quiero que tú, Jeremy y Kyle se dejen de hablar por mi culpa, me agradan Yance, son buenos amigos tuyos. Puedo quedarme en casa si eso ayudaría.”

Yancy en seguida se negó. “No seas ridículo Rals. Jeremy es un pedazo de idiota, no lo necesitas.”

Raleigh se cruzó de brazos. “Pienso que fuiste muy malo hoy Yancy. Deberías disculparte con ellos.”

Su hermano suspiró ruidosamente. “No vas a soltar esto verdad.”

Yancy miró hacia el piso y titubeo. “N-no lo sé Yance, creo que es lo correcto”

Yancy hizo un gesto. “Mírame Rals.”

Raleigh levantó la mirada. Yancy lo miro a los ojos con una mirada indescifrable.

“Realmente te agradan Jeremy y Kyle. ¿No es así?”

Raleigh asintió tímidamente. Los músculos en la quijada de Yancy se tensaron fuertemente.

“¿Qué tanto?

Yancy lo miro en confusión. “Hum”

“¿Qué tanto te agradan?” Repitió. “¿Tanto como yo? ¿Más que yo?”

Había un filo peligroso en el tono de voz que Yancy usaba, pero Raleigh siendo tan ignorante del comportamiento irracional de su hermano como siempre no se dio cuenta. Aún así había algo en aquellas preguntas que lo molestaban intensamente.

“¿De qué hablas Yancy? Solo dije que me agradan y ya. Nunca dije nada acerca de que los quisiera más que a ti”

“Podrías… En algún momento.”

Raleigh negó con la cabeza de inmediato. “¡Nunca! Yancy, ¡Nadie te querrá tanto como yo, Te amo!”

Aquello fue absolutamente lo correcto e incorrecto que decir. El corazón palpitaba furiosamente  dentro de su pecho.

“¿En serio Rals? ¿Me amas?”

Raleigh giro sus ojos con fastidio. Su hermano podía preguntar cosas tan lógicas de cuando en cuando. “Es lo que dije. ¿O no?”

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yancy. “Sep, lo hiciste niño. También te amo Rals”

Revolvió el cabello de su pequeño y luego se volvió para salir de la habitación. Raleigh llamó a su hermano antes de que pudiera si quiera cruzar la puerta.

“¿A dónde vas Yancy?”

Yancy giro para sonreír a su Raleigh. “Creo que tengo un par de llamadas que hacer”

“¿Te vas a disculpar con Jerry y Kyle?” Preguntó ilusionado.

“Exacto” Respondió al instante. “¿Qué no es lo que quieres?”

“Si…” Comentó inseguro. Casi como si su hermano le estuviera haciendo una pregunta con trampa. “Eso es lo que tú quieres. ¿No es verdad?”

Yancy sonrío tiernamente. “Claro que quiero Rals. Siempre querré lo que tú quieras.”

“¿Enserio?” Preguntó emocionado.

Su hermano asintió. “Enserio”

¿Por qué? Raleigh preguntó sin saber realmente porque lo hacía, simplemente una parte de él decía  que debería.

“Porque es lo que quiero. Porque es importante para mí el verte feliz. Porque te amo. Eres todo lo que me importa Raleigh”

Ambas cejas del menor se arquearon al instante. “¿Lo soy?”

“Lo eres” Aseguró. “Ahora espera aquí a que termine de hablar con los chicos.” Enseguida volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta, una vez más, su hermanito le detuvo.

“Yancy espera.”

“¿Si?” Su hermano preguntó. “¿Qué pasa Rals?”

Raleigh sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. “P-puedes… ¿Podrías leerme antes de dormir como solías h-hacerlo?... Sé que ya puedo leer yo solo y todo pe… pero lo extraño.”

“Claro que puedo niño” Dijo interrumpiendo a su hermano. “Me encantaría hacerlo”

Raleigh se ilumino. “¿Lo harás?”

“Si” Dijo una vez más. “”Haría todo por ti”

Entonces Yancy fue a la cocina por el teléfono y salió de la vista de Raleigh. Este escucho los pasos de su hermano mientras bajaba las escaleras. Se envolvió entonces con las sabanas cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Había algo con la última declaración de Yancy que no lo hacía sentir tan seguro. No era lo que había dicho Yancy, si no la manera en la que lo dijo. Lleno de convicción. Demasiada convicción.


	5. Corrupción

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al parecer me vendré disculpando en cada actualización... Las buenas noticias: Ya acabé mis exámenes, las malas son que saqué 25 de 100 en mate. Llorare amargamente e intentare no reprobar, estoy tan desesperada que incluso estoy dispuesta a seducir a mi maestra. El problema es que yo no bateo para mi mismo bando y dudo mucho que ella lo haga.

Si no fuera por su hermano menor, Yancy talvez no habría seguido siendo amigo de Kyle y Jeremy. Los tres chicos ya estaban en cuarto semestre de preparatoria, todos de dieciséis años de edad. Raleigh justo acababa de unírseles como un alumno de primero, un año más chico que el resto de su grupo. El joven Becket estaba por terminar su etapa de infancia y pronto llamaría la atención de las chicas de su escuela.

Raleigh todavía seguía a su hermano a dondequiera que fuera, Jeremy había dejado de quejarse al respecto tiempo atrás, parcialmente porque Raleigh dejó de verse como un niño, además de que llegó a acostumbrarse a la presencia del hermano menor de Yancy. Resultó que a Jeremy le gustaba jugar el rol de hermano mayor de cuando en cuando. A veces se tomaba la libertad de introducirle a Raleigh cosas que ni el mismo Yancy podría hacer. Cosas como a reparar el tejado de una casa y otros básicos de la construcción. Ahora cuando Yancy y Jeremy peleaban, era sobre qué tan cercano se estaban haciendo Raleigh y Daniels.

La tensión entre los dos chicos se volvió particularmente densa el día en que Yancy averiguo que su amigo le había enseñado una cosa o dos a su precioso Raleigh sobre sexo. Yancy esperó pacientemente hasta que pudo agarrar a Jeremy a solas antes de confrontarlo. Lo hizo cuando bajaron del autobús y los otros chicos se habían disipado a sus hogares. Solo estaban el, Kyle y Jeremy. –Le había dicho a Raleigh que se bajara una parada antes de lo habitual y caminara el resto. Raleigh solo accedió después de que Yancy prometiera estar a tiempo para la cena.

Un pesado silencio calló sobre los niños, Becket y Daniels estaban concentrados en un no oficial concurso de miradas, Kyle los observaba con nerviosismo.

“¿Y bien?” Jeremy empezó “¿Qué hice esta vez, Yancy? Escúpelo, se nota que te molestó algo.”

Las puntas de las orejas de Yancy se volvían rojas, “¿Le enseñaste a mi hermanito fotografías de revistas para adultos?”

La expresión severa de Jeremy rápidamente se relajó. “Oh ¡Eso es todo!  ¿Es neta Yancy?”

Yancy empezaba a enojarse. “No es gracioso hombre”

“Nah, ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Vamos Yancy!” Intentó nuevamente Jeremy. “El niño tiene que aprender algún día”

“Cierto. ¡Pero no de ti!” Elevó la voz. “¡Y no del modo que le estas enseñando!, ¡Raleigh es demasiado joven para esa mierda!”

“¡Oh por favor!, Yancy” Dijo Jeremy reuniendo la paciencia que le quedaba. “No actúes como si no hubiéramos visto lo mismo a su edad”

“Yo no, tu quizá” Yancy dijo apuntando a su amigo. “Estoy seguro de no haber gastado toda mi mesada en pornografía como tú”

“Oye, en primera es literatura de calidad” Titubeó un poco pero al final se animó a decirlo. “No es mi culpa que no la puedas parar con nada”

“Que quieres decir hijode…”

“¡Chicos! Interrumpió Kyle “Chavos ya basta, es enserio. ¿Vamos a seguir haciendo esto siempre? Somos mejores amigos desde hace mucho, ya es hora de actuar como tales. ¿No creen?”

“Cierra la boca Kyle” Contestaron Becket y Daniels al unísono.

“¡No! ¡Ambos van a cerrar la boca!” Ladró Kyle. “Es neta, estoy harto de ustedes dos. ¡Jeremy! Deja de enseñarle pornografía al Raleigh, ese es el trabajo de Yancy.”

“¿Quién eres, mi madre?”

“No pero tú sabes exactamente como encabronar a Yancy, eso los hace detonar, así que ya deja de hacerlo, es súper molesto”

“Como sea. ¡Siempre! estás de su lado” Jeremy gruñó.

“¡Claro que sí!” Replicó “Honestamente a veces no sé porque me sigo juntando con ustedes. Pinche par de bombas de tiempo”

Kyle suspiró y pasó una mano para aplacarse el cabello. Ambos chicos callaron esta vez.

“Pero ustedes son los únicos mejores amigos que tengo” Continuó Jeremy. “Supongo que por eso me aguanto sus fregaderas”

Miro entre sus amigos. “¿Jeremy? Porfa ve a casa, hombre enfría tu cabeza. Te veo mañana en clases.”

Jeremy levantó la barbilla. “Solo porque no me quiero meter contigo Kyle. Hasta luego”

Kyle dio media vuelta e hizo un ademán a Yancy para que lo siguiera.

“Tú no Yancy.” Dijo secamente. “Tú y yo vamos a hablar.”

Yancy casi sonríe esta vez. “¿Ahora qué? ¿Eres ni niñera?”

“No seas un idiota y sígueme” Kyle dijo forzando una sonrisa en su rostro. “Vivimos para la misma dirección de todos modos. Además, creo que debemos de hablar.”

Empezaron a caminar en la dirección contraria a Jeremy, a cada paso que daban, Yancy se sentía más vulnerable.

“¿Hablar de qué? No hay nada de qué hablar.”

“Sí que lo hay.” Suspiró. “Estas consiente de que Jeremy no quiere tomar tu lugar, ¿verdad?”

“¡Más le vale que no!” Respondió sombríamente. “Soy el único hermano que Raleigh necesita”

Kyle frunció el ceño. “¿Ves? ¡Esa es justa la actitud que tienes que perder!”

Yancy se burló. “No sabes de que carajos estás hablando”

“no, no lo sé. ¿O sí?” Kyle dijo ya casado de discutir. “Mira… Lo entendemos. ¿Sí? Jeremy y yo entendemos tu complejo de hermano”

“¿Cuál es tu punto Kyle?”

“Mi punto es” Dijo Hunter “Que está bien amar a tu hermano. Pero tu estas llevando las cosas demasiado lejos. Siempre lo has hecho. No puedes proteger al niño de todo hombre. Así como no puedes seguir caminando de la mano con él por siempre ¡Joder! Raleigh tiene que crecer algún día.”

“¡Está creciendo perfectamente!” Contestó testarudamente.

“¡Perfectamente de acuerdo a tus términos!” Kyle dijo a regañadientes. “Mira hombre, no puedo decir que se cómo es esto ya que yo no tengo hermanos. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que estas llevando las cosas mal a otro nivel”

“¡Bueno, si no sabes de que estas hablando no deberías meterte en los asuntos de los demás!” Vociferó Yancy.

“¡Yancy!” Dijo Kyle con exasperación.

“Ky-le” Contestó Becket burlonamente.

Su amigo negó con la cabeza. “Mira Yancy, tu hermano es un genio. Los libros le enseñaran muchas cosas en la vida, pero no es suficiente. Y no está bien que lo mantengas es la oscuridad de todo lo demás que la escuela no le enseñara. Lo has limitado, aunque él sepa mucho académicamente la gente inevitablemente tomará ventaja de él. Es increíble como nosotros a su edad sabíamos más de lo que él.”

Yancy no pudo responder a los argumentos de su mejor amigo. Los chicos estaban a punto de llegar a la residencia Becket cuando la puerta de esta se abrió de par en par. Raleigh salió de la casa hecho una bala con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 “¡Yancy!”

Kyle miro como el mayor se inclinaba para envolver a su hermanito en un gran abrazo de oso. “¡Hola Rals!”

“¿Por qué tardaron tanto?” Raleigh preguntó “¿Y dónde está Jeremy?”

“Tuvo que irse a casa” Dijo Yancy antes de ver a Kyle. “¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?”

“Nah, Paso esta vez” Dijo negando con la cabeza mientras veía entre ambos hermanos. “Yancy… vas a pensar sobre lo que dije… ¿Verdad?”

Yancy tenía un brazo en la cintura de Raleigh fijado posesivamente mientras que perdidamente jugaba con el cabello de su hermano con la otra mano. Le dio a Kyle una semi sonrisa para luego decir vacíamente que lo haría.

Kyle solo pudo asentir. “Los veo mañana”

“Sisi, hasta mañana”

Raleigh vio con curiosidad a su hermano mientras entraban a la casa. “¿Yancy? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿De que estuvieron hablando?”

Yancy suspiró ruidosamente. “El… El piensa que no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo como tu hermano mayor.”

Raleigh estaba enfadado. “¿Qué? Eso es ridículo. ¡Eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo!”

“Gracias Rals” Yancy no estaba convencido. “Aun así… creo que tiene razón con un par de cosas”

“¿Si? ¿Cómo qué?” Inquirió Raleigh.

“Raleigh…” Empezó Yancy queriendo cambiar el tema. “¿A qué hora van a llegar papá y mamá?”

“No hasta más tarde en la noche… ¿Por?”

Yancy trazó sus dedos distraídamente por la espalda de su hermano, sus mirar se volvió seria y su expresión indescifrable. “Primero vamos al cuarto Rals, hay algo que quiero decirte”

Raleigh se encogió. “Si, lo que digas Yancy”

“Buen chico”

El Becket mayor empezó a sentir como su boca se secaba al momento de guiar a su cándido hermano al segundo piso. Su mano se sentía cálida y suave entrelazando la suya. Una parte racional de Yancy demandaba que no hiciera lo que estaba a punto de cometer. Pero una parte aun mayor le obligaba a continuar.

“Dices que Jeremy te enseñó fotos de mujeres desnudas. ¿Cierto?” Yancy ya conocía la respuesta, simplemente quería acercarse al asunto.

Con el rabillo del ojo distinguió el rubor apoderarse de las mejillas de su hermano. “Uhm… ¿Si?”

Yancy tensó suavemente el agarre en su mano y siguió subiendo los escalones. “Entonces… ¿Te gustaron Rals?”.

Las facciones de Raleigh se tornaron de una graduación más intensa de rojo. “Y-Yo. N-o No se Yance... Tal- Talvez”

Cuando llegaron a su cuarto, Yancy cerró la puerta tras de sí poniendo el seguro. Raleigh miró entonces a su hermano con curiosidad.

“¿Yancy…?”

La sonrisa reflejada en su humano era de arrepentimiento y lasciva a la vez. “Kyle y Jerry piensan que no he sido buen hermano contigo... Creen que ya es hora de que me dé cuenta de ello y te enseñe un par de cosas”

Las cejas de Raleigh se arquearon en confusión. “¿A qué te refieres Yancy?”

“Me refiero a…” Yancy dijo acariciando lentamente el perfil de su desconcertado hermano. “Enseñarte cosas de niños grandes, cosas que ellos ya saben. Como el sexo.”

Su hermano menor soltó un pequeño gemido y el resto de su cara se tiño de rojo. “P-Pero Yancy. Dijiste que era demasiado chico para aprender esto”

“Jeremy definitivamente pensó que ya estás listo.” Dijo amargamente. “Kyle y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla de camino a casa” Prosiguió. “Me hizo entrar en razón, él estaba en lo correcto.”

Raleigh tomo inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás a la vez que su hermano avanzó uno hacia él. El mensaje en la mirada de Yancy todavía era difuso.

“ _Puedo_ estar mal de vez en cuando. ¿Cierto?”

“Am. N-No lo sé Yance, supongo que sí.”

“Entonces. ¿Qué dices? Yancy preguntó decididamente. ¿Crees estar listo?

“N-No lo sé Yance…” Respondió inseguro. “¿Cómo me vas a enseñar?”

Si Raleigh hubiera sabido mejor, probablemente hubiera encontrado una manera para zafarse de aquello. Si saberlo, se había empujado a sí mismo y a su hermano a un camino amargo que cambiaría el curso natural de su relación.

Cuando Yancy volvió a hablar, su voz era más tenue. “Iremos despacio. Lo prometo.”

Plantó sus manos en los hombros de Raleigh y guio a su hermano lentamente hacia su cama, el menor tenía la suya pero raramente dormía en ella. Sus padres dejaron de arroparlos hace años así que ninguno de ellos estuvo consiente del pequeño hábito de sus hijos. Yancy continuó empujando al menor hasta que este cayó sentado en el colchón. Entonces se sentó a su lado.

“Ahora Raleigh” Dijo el mayor. “¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que habría algunas cosas que no le podemos decir a papá y mamá?

Raleigh asintió cuidadosamente.

“Esta va a ser una de ellas” Declaró Yancy sonriente.

“Si” Respondió pensativo. “¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir Yancy?”

“No decir” Negó con la cabeza. “Te voy a enseñar a _ti_ , Raleigh”

“Okay… ¿Qué es lo que me vas a enseñar Yancy?”

Yancy acercó sus rostros. “Te enseñare a besar, Rals”

Su hermano parpadeo en confusión al principio. Pero luego sus labios dibujaron una amplia sonrisa y su rostro se ilumino de inmediato. “¿Eso es todo Yance? Woah. Me asustaste un poco por un momento. Vamos ya sé cómo hacer eso, me lo enseñaste hace años”

“Aja, pero eso solo fue la versión para niños.” Yancy dijo riendo. “Ya  no eres un bebe ¿O sí? ¿No quieres saber cómo lo hacen los niños grandes?”

“¿Entonces hay otra forma de besar?” Preguntó. “’ ¿Cómo?”

Yancy se atrevió a inclinarse aún más sobre su hermano, y con la voz ronca dijo: “Mm… ¿Quieres que te enseñe?”

Una franja de rosa claro se dibujó sobre los pómulos del pequeño quien solo asintió.

“Claro que puedes Yance, Quiero saber cómo se hace”

Yancy cerró sus ojos y lentamente recargo su frente contra la de Raleigh. “Esta vez, cuando te bese en los labios como siempre lo hago… Quiero que hagas algo muy simple para mí. Quiero que abras tu boca, solo un poco. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?”

Sonrió al sentir a su pequeño hermano asentir en aprobación. “Sipi, Yance”

“Bien… Ahora cierra tus ojos”

“Okay”

Fue lo último que escuchó Yancy antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Raleigh, sin despagarse de su hermano sonrió al notar que este seguía complaciente. Introdujo su lengua sin hesitar y una ola de excitación recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió a su hermano gemir. El intercambio era extraño al principio ya que Raleigh en un comienzo no sabía exactamente que debía hacer, pero siempre había sido alguien que aprendía en la práctica. En cuestión de segundos, el joven niño adivino que debía rozar su lengua en dirección contraria a la de Yancy. Tembló al darse cuenta de los sonidos de aprobación provenientes de su hermano. Cuando Yancy estuvo afín satisfecho interrumpió el beso dejando a Raleigh sin aliento. Yancy rio.

“¿Y bien…? ¿Qué opinas Rals?” Preguntó amablemente. “¿Te gustó?”

Raleigh miro lleno de una clara confusión a su hermano. “N-No estoy seguro Yance… Se sintió diferente”

Yancy sintió una presión en su garganta. “¿Diferente bueno o diferente malo?”

Raleigh sacudió la cabeza. “No se… ¿Yance?”

“¿Si Rals?”

“¿Eso fue…?” Raleigh titubeó. “¿Eso fue… sexo?”

Yancy parpadeo perplejo, luego hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. “No, no Rals. Solo te enseñe la manera en que los adultos se besan”

“Oh…”

Yancy malinterpreto la reacción de su hermano como decepción. Atrajo su rostro cerca al de Raleigh y puso un dedo bajo su barbilla.

“Pero este es el tipo de besa que lleva al sexo Raleigh.” Declaró. “No te preocupes… Ya veremos eso cuando estés listo”

“¿Veremos qué Yancy?”

Antes de que el mayor pudiera responder, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de la calle abriéndose. A Yancy casi se le sale el corazón.

“¡Mierda!”

Raleigh inclinó su cabeza. “¿Qué tienes Yancy?”

“Nada niño.” Dijo con una sonrisa despeinando el cabello de su hermano. “Creí que habías dicho que mamá y papá llegarían más tarde, eso es todo”

Raleigh replicó rápidamente. “Dije que pensaba que llegarían hasta tarde. Realmente no me dijeron a qué hora”

Yancy suspiro mientras jugaba con el cabello de su hermano una vez más. “¿Qué hare contigo niño?”

“¿Qué?” Preguntó Raleigh con una inocencia falsa.

“¡Yancy!” Su madre gritó desde la primera planta. “Ven y ayúdanos a guardar las compras, ¿Si corazón?”

“¡Si Ma! ¡Ya voy!” Yancy se apresuró a bajar pero antes de dejar la habitación se volvió a su hermanito. “Recuerda, no le digas NADA a papá o mamá”

Raleigh asintió rápidamente. “Nada de nada Yance”

“¡Ahora Yancy!” Volvió a insistir su madre.

“¡Ya voy ya voy! Cielos” Yancy gritó en respuesta.

Raleigh observó a su hermano desaparecer en el umbral de la puerta, Unos segundos pasaron hasta que Raleigh decidiera recostarse en su lado de la cama de Yancy. Trajo lentamente una mano a sus labios, frunció el ceño esforzándose por darse sentido a lo que había ocurrido. Todo había pasado tan rápido así que no podía decir a ciencia cierta si odiaba o no lo que su hermano le había hecho. Pero tampoco se atrevía a decir abiertamente que le agrado esta nueva experiencia.

Sus parpados se volvieron pesados al escuchar a sus papas  hermano acomodar los víveres en la cocina. Se sumergió en un sueño profundo preguntándose si su hermano le besaría todas las noches antes de ir a la cama de esta nueva manera. Y siendo honestos, no estaba seguro como se sentía al respecto. Algo dentro de sí le decía que pronto lo descubriría. Eventualmente.


	6. Predación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que no he actualizado en un chibgo de tiempo y por esto les pido una enorme disculpa, prometo ponerme a traducir los siguientes capítulos en cuanto mi nueva lap tenga Word, he tenido muchísimas distracciones, me prometí a mí misma hacer todo lo posible pos salvar un par de materias así que tuve que suspender todo por un rato, por suerte si pase las materias y por poco conserve mi beca :) luego tuve un viaje de estudios este verano, adelante una materia que debo decir orgullosamente anote un perfecto 100!!! (Oh si soy una mega nerd de la historia y literatura) así que cuando regrese a clases tendré más tiempo libre para terminar la primera parte del fic y en un tiempo continuaré con la segunda y tercera. (Después de pedir Permiso a la autora obviamente)  
> Los quiero ;)

Ellos continuaron teniendo no más que sesiones de besos a lo largo de un año. Tomaba para Yancy todo su autocontrol el no llevar las cosas más allá y el no devorar a su hermano cuando este le permitía besarlo antes de ir a dormir. Había cometido ese error poco después de que le enseñara a Yancy a besar con lengua, nunca volvió a hacerlo otra vez, no fue correcto.

En la noche del accidente, Yancy se había dejado ir por el momento no-reciproco. No importó cuanto daba Raleigh, fue como si Yancy no pudiera saciarse, al final Raleigh empujo los hombros de su hermano para alejarse de él. Enseguida Yancy retrocedió.

“Para” Dijo Raleigh. “No quiero hacerlo más Yancy, es cansado.”

Yancy suspiró y presionó dulces besos recorriendo el rostro del menor hasta su cuello antes de descansar su frente en los hombros de este. Susurró sus disculpas.

“Lo siento… Lo siento mucho. Raleigh, no volverá a pasar. Lo siento mucho.”

“No yo…” Raleigh intentó corregir la situación, su expresión llena de conflicto. “Supongo que podemos seguir haciéndolo…. No lo sé… Es solo que no debe ser tan largo la próxima vez. ¿Sí?, Yancy. ¿Por favor?”

Se relajó al sentir como Yancy ya no estaba tan tenso, su hermano mayor se recostó en la cama poniéndose sobre un costado para tomar a Raleigh del brazo y suavemente atraerlo hacia sí. Una vez que el menor estuvo tranquilo reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Yancy, este jugó con el cabello de Raleigh y susurró lo siguiente:

“Lo prometo, niño”

Por el resto del primer año, Yancy fue fiel a su promesa. Entonces algo ocurrió, algo que ninguno de los dos pudo anticipar.

Fue una semana después de que Raleigh cumpliera catorce, cuando ya estaba demasiado grande para caber en la misma cama que el mayor así que por primera vez en toda su vida, le daría uso a su propia cama. Esa mañana, Yancy fue despertado por su hermano menor alrededor de las cinco.

“¡Yancy!” Raleigh susurró sacudiendo a su hermano. “¡Yancy! ¡Despierta!”

Yancy bostezó sonoramente estirándose sin poder abrir los ojos todavía. Raleigh lo sacudió todavía más fuerte.

“¡Mmmya voy! ¡Mmvoy!” Yancy gruñó.

Se talló la cara antes de bostezar una vez más y girar hacia el menor para ver que ocurría. “Yancy abrió los ojos y tardo unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad hasta que logró distinguir a su hermano inclinándose sobre él. Uso un brazo para sostenerse mientras trataba de sentarse, con su mano libre se restregaba la cara tratando de despertarse por completo.

“¿Qué pasa Rals?” Yancy preguntó. “¿Qué tienes Rals?”

“¡No lo puedo bajar Yance!”

Yancy gruño nuevamente pudiendo sentarse sin necesidad de sostenerse. “¿Qué?”

“Mi… tu sabes…” Raleigh masculló. “Intenté ir al baño pero no baja, es muy incómodo.”

Le tomó un minuto a Yancy procesar lo que su hermanito decía, pero cuando lo hizo, su postura se volvió rígida y alerta.

“Es… Bueno, creo que ya estás en edad después de todo…” Yancy tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. “No te preocupes Rals… Es… Es normal”

Raleigh le miró desconcertado. “¿Lo es?”

“Si…” Dijo Yancy rascándose la nariz con el dedo medio y pulgar. “¿Ya te ha enseñado alguien que debes hacer con… esto?”

Preguntó aun sabiendo cual sería la respuesta de su hermano. “No”

Yancy suspiró. “Muy bien. Vamos, yo te enseño”

Salió de su cama y sostuvo una mano a Raleigh quien sin dudarlo la tomo. Entonces Yancy guio a Raleigh al baño al final del pasillo. Yancy cerró la puerta asegurándola con el pasador y encendió la luz, sus ojos ardieron a causa del cabio de luz tan repentino.

Yancy capturó la mirada de Raleigh y se dirigió a el tranquilamente. “Okay, Rals. Esto… Esto va a ser una de esas cosas que no les podemos decir a nuestros papas. ¿Sí?”

Raleigh asintió rápidamente. ”Si, muy bien, no les diré nada, es muy vergonzoso no quiero que sepan.”

Yancy sonrió. “Todo va a estar bien, Okay ahora desvístete”

Los ojos de su hermano se abrieron repentinamente. “¿Ahora? ¿Enfrente de ti?”

“Oye, no es como si no lo hubiera visto antes” Dijo Yancy. “Yo era quien te bañaba y cambiaba cuando eras solo un bebé”

“Bueno si” Contestó Raleigh sonrojado. “¡Pero yo era pequeño en aquel entonces Yancy! Estoy seguro que se ve diferente.”

“Sep. Apuesto a que estás mucho más grande” Dijo Yancy con una amplia sonrisa.

La cara de Raleigh se coloró tanto como un tomate. “¡Yancy!”

“Relájate niño” Dijo Yancy. “Mira, si te hace sentir mejor, lo hare contigo. ¿Sale?”

Casi le provoca a su hermano un infarto cuando Yancy desabrochó sus pantalones y los dejo caer al suelo sin pena alguna. Los ojos de Raleigh seguían abiertos casi salidos de sus cuencas sin saber bien a donde mirar. Después de una corta pausa, Yancy también se sacó la camisa. Raleigh se apoyaba en un pie al otro con nerviosismo.

“Muy bien, ahora tu”

“Creí que solo nos quitaríamos los pantalones.” Raleigh musitó.

Yancy rio. “Ya lo pensé mejor, es tu primera vez, esto definitivamente será  un problema, pero te acostumbras con el tiempo.”

“No lo sé…”

“Vamos… ¿No quieres dejar de sentirte así?”

“supongo…”

“Entonces apresúrate.” Dijo Yancy entrando a la bañera. “Quítate todo y ven”

Raleigh mordió su labio. “Está bien…”

Escéptico se desvistió y se unió a su hermano. Yancy cerró la cortina una vez que Raleigh estaba dentro. El mayor no podía evitar mirar la erección de su hermano, mojándose los labios nerviosos.

“Bien entonces.” Dijo Yancy sentándose en la bañera. “Mira mi mano y trata de hacer lo mismo.”

Raleigh asintió en silencio y dirigió su mirada. Yancy sentía su rostro sonrojarse a medida que se tocaba a sí mismo. Las comisuras de sus labios elevándose al ver como su hermano observaba boquiabierto.

“¿Puedes hacer que haga eso?”

“Sep” Dijo Yancy quedándose sin aliento. “Pon atención, esto no es algo que pueda hacer a cada rato.”

“O-Okay. ¿Por qué? ¿Duele?” Preguntó Raleigh interpretando la expresión de su hermano de placer por una de dolor.

Yancy rio. “”Nah, se siente… Se siente _realmente_ bien, niño. Ven e inténtalo conmigo.”

Raleigh no estaba tan seguro al respecto. “Yo…”

“Sujétalo con tu mano Rals, está bien.”

Obedeció con su rostro sonrojándose a lo que Yancy asintió.

“Ahora mueve tu mano de arriba a abajo”

Raleigh hizo gestos debido a la extraña sensación en su cuerpo. Yancy atrapó a Raleigh antes de que este callera por completo cuando sus rodillas se vencieron, luego enterró su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mayor.

“¡Se sintió tan raro Yance!”

Yancy rio suavemente, “Si apuesto a que sí.”

“No estoy seguro de que me gustara” Raleigh susurró negando con la cabeza.

“Ni siquiera diste una oportunidad a que lo hicieras, Rals” Dijo Yancy. “Muy bien, ahora vamos intentar hacer las cosas un poco diferente. ¿Te puedes voltear?, Vamos a hacer esto sentados.

Raleigh arrugó la nariz. “Pero la tina esta fría”

“Está bien, niño” aseguró Yancy. “”Eso no va a importar en un minuto, créeme”

“Mm… Está bien”

Ambos chicos se sentaron en el fondo de la bañera. El aliento de Yancy se intensificó cuando sintió la espalda de Raleigh presionada contra su pecho. El menor estaba posicionado entre las piernas de Yancy.

“Estás duro” Dijo Raleigh.

“Si, igual que tu… Mira Rals, esto es lo que vamos a hacer” Contestó Yancy.

Tomo una de las manos de su hermano. “Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, tomate con tu mano  y empieza a jalar suavemente hacia arriba, te ayudo.”

“Okay… ¡Ah!” Raleigh gimió arqueando la espalda presa de la sensación.

Yancy rodeo la cintura de Raleigh sosteniéndolo hacia sí. “Shhh, Sé que se siente bien, pero trata de contenerte, No queremos despertar a mamá y papá, Rals”

“MM. Eso intento Yance, pero no es sencillo.” Dijo Raleigh presionando su cabeza contra el hombro de su hermano.

La mano libre de Yancy empezó a explorar de la cintura al pecho del menor a lo Raleigh emitió un jadeo cuando Yancy rozó uno de sus pezones. Yancy rio ante el acto recargo su rostro en la nuca de su hermano.

“Eres muy ruidoso, Rals…”

“mna... No lo puedo evitar, se siente tan bien, Yancy.” Dijo Raleigh “Pero se me cansan los brazos, ¿Cuánto más falta?”

Yancy rio con aquel comentario. “Te acostumbrarás con la práctica. ¿Quieres que acabe por ti, Rals?”

Su hermanito se sonrojó. “Mm… Si… Por favor”

“Muy bien entonces.” Dijo Yancy. “Pero tenemos que hacer algo con tus gemidos… Creo saber que puede ayudar.”

Puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de Raleigh y lo forzó a voltear la cabeza. “Vamos Rals. Dame un beso”

Sus labios se tocaron, Se quejó cuando su hermano dejo de tocarlo para poder ajustarse mejor a su nueva posición y poner a Raleigh sobre su regazó quedando frente a frente, cuando el contacto se reestableció, instintivamente Raleigh lanzó sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Yancy. Sus gemidos de placer fueron silenciados por la boca de Yancy, Raleigh movida sus caderas al ritmo que Yancy pompeaba su miembro. En unos pocos segundos, Yancy logró llevar a su hermano hasta el final a lo que Raleigh se vino sobre el vientre de su hermano mayor, quien trazó gentiles besos desde su frente hasta el cuello, acariciando el tembloroso cuerpo del menor.

Unos minutos tuvieron que pasar para que Raleigh se recuperar de su orgasmo, cuando dejo de temblar abrió los ojos poco a poco, encontró a su la mirada de su hermano iluminada por una luz dentro de él que no pudo identificar.

“¿Todo bien, Rals?” Yancy preguntó.

Raleigh asintió. “Sipi, pero estoy muy cansado Yance.”

Su hermano rio brevemente, corrió una mano por el cabello del menor y dijo que aquello era normal, que no debía preocuparse.

“Mm”

Raleigh se ajustó lejos de su hermano, ambos niños resintieron la perdida de calor que compartían al estar tan cerca uno del otro. Miro al mayor a los ojos y apenado pregunto:

“¿Qué hay de ti, Yance?”

Yancy dudo por tan solo un segundo. Se preguntó el cómo se sentiría tener los labios de su hermano alrededor de su pene. Pero rápidamente aleó esos pensamientos. Negó con la cabeza y señalo la puerta con un ademán.

“No te preocupes pro mí, Rals…. Yo me ocuparé de eso.” Dijo Yancy. “Solo vístete y vete a la cama”

“Pero”

“Sin peros” Cortó abruptamente Yancy. “¡No Rals!... Hice esto solo para enseñarte, ¿sí? Esto es algo que vas a tener que hacer _tu_ solo de ahora en delante. No es… No es algo que se supone deberíamos hacer juntos.”

Raleigh frunció el ceño. “¿Ah no?”

“No, no lo es” Yancy continuó. “Vamos ve, vete de aquí, niño”

Raleigh titubeo, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de encontrar el sentido para moverse y salir del baño. Yancy observó. Su corazón encogiéndose al mirar a su hermano tan frágil como siempre recoger su ropa y apresurarse n el llegar a su habitación. Después de que este salió por la puerta. Yancy suspiró derrotado y lentamente se puso en pie. Había terminado. El mínimo control que tenía con la situación de su hermano estaba perdido. Sabía que su hermano era lo suficientemente listo como para averiguar por su cuenta que se supone que debía de haber hecho, Pero Yancy sabía que debía de hacerse.

Yancy se sostuvo contra la pared con un brazo, inclinándose se cubrió los ojos con su propia piel, su mano derecha bajo por su estómago para envolverse en sí mismo, empezó a moverse con brusquedad.  Se terminó viniendo con la memoria de Raleigh gimiendo y liberándose en su mano. Después de eso, Yancy se dejó caer de rodillas y asumió una posición fetal.

Su amigo Kyle tenía razón. – Amaba a su hermano demasiado. De una manera insana, Yancy no quería lastimarlo, y sabía que para evitarlo, debía de parar, pero no tenía idea de cómo detenerse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de este capitulo, la historia se desenvolverá más rapidamente


	7. Enfermedad Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto!!! Perdonen por la tardanza pero ahora si. Prometo regularizarme...   
> Me he tardado tanto y siendo honesta no he podido terminar de hecho este es particularmente largo así que he decidido recortarlo en dos, esperen la segunda parte dentro de los siguientes días. Perdonen si este esta algo corto pero Enfermedad Parte II tendrá mucho mas diálogos y desarrollo de personajes.

Pero no pudieron parar, no del todo. Raleigh era más cautelosos cuando su hermano estaba cerca, mientras que Yancy se esforzaba por no forzar al menor a hacer algo que no quisiera.

Desgraciadamente, a veces los impulsos de Yancy eran demasiado fuertes y estos ganaban, con una sola mirada, Raleigh podía predecir lo que vendría.  Talvez si Raleigh se hubiera resistido, Yancy habría parado. Pero nunca pudo armarse de valor para hacerlo. Por más que no le gustara lo que Yancy le hacía, Raleigh no cultivo una sola semilla de odio hacia su hermano, sabía que el mayor necesitaba ayuda, pero no tenía idea de que hacer para ayudarlo además de ceder. Cuando Yancy lo deseaba, Raleigh accedía.

Su hermano siempre fue gentil con he, jamás se propaso de los besos y ligeras caricias, pero muy en lo profundo de su cabeza, Raleigh no podía evitar pensar en que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que Yancy quisiera más.  Parte de él se preguntaba como seria, el resto trataba de imaginar cómo reaccionaría cuando la situación se presentará.

Lo que, si odiaba Raleigh, era como su cuerpo reaccionaba a la intimidad. Yancy lo había enredado en sus redes antes de que Raleigh pudiera tener la oportunidad de definir su identidad sexual o explorarla. Desconocía si la razón por la cual reaccionaba a las caricias de Yancy era porque las deseaba o simplemente porque fue impuesto por su hermano desde pequeños. No estaba seguro si debía simplemente disfrutar la atención o sentirse asqueado de sí mismo por no poder hacer nada más que responder.

A veces, Raleigh deseaba que su hermano no le hubiera hecho darse cuenta de lo que hacían era considerado tabú. Desde el comportamiento de su hermano, Raleigh había estado atento a casos parecidos al suyo que transmitían en las noticias, se llenaba de información leyendo cada artículo, cada libro que encontrara. La decisión de Raleigh de no reportar nada a las autoridades o a sus padres fue gracias a su investigación al respecto.  Aun con la promesa de terminar ese capítulo de su vida y seguir adelante, Raleigh no creía que valía la pena el sacrificio. La simple idea de que fuera separado de su hermano, aun por el bien de ambos lo dejaba inquieto.

Así llego a la terca conclusión de que tendría que buscar una manera de ayudarlo por sus propios medios, paso a paso, Raleigh creía que sería la mejor manera de hacerlo. Sabía que Yancy trabajaría duro, después de todo, Raleigh era el mundo de su hermano. -Incluso si la manera en la que Yancy expresaba su devoción por su hermano menor no era correcta, a los ojos de Raleigh seguía siendo amor. Si Raleigh decía” salta” la respuesta inmediata de Yancy seria “¿cuán alto?” Si Rals hubiera sido un ser un tanto menos racional, podría haber aprovechado la situación con su hermano para cometer actos más siniestros. La verdad era que la prioridad de los hermanos era asegurar la felicidad y el bienestar del otro. Solo era cuestión de tiempo de encontrar un balance-.

Al principio, el amiente en la casa era tensa. El primer avistamiento de las bestias gigantes del océano conocidas como Kaiju habían ocurrido hacia tan solo unos cuantos meses tras los cumpleaños de Yancy y Raleigh numero dieciocho y quince respectivamente. Un tiempo después de eso, su madre fue diagnosticada con Cáncer, su condición se deterioró rápidamente y los doctores no esperaban que sobreviviera el año. Incluso con el amargo diagnóstico, ella se negó a dejar de fumar y el padre de los niños terminó refugiándose en la bebida.

Fue entonces cuando el gobierno lanzo propaganda para que jóvenes se enlistaran a la lucha contra los Kaijus. Jeremy, amigo de Yancy pensaba dos veces antes de saltar al PPDC y combatir monstruos ya que sus padres esperaban que después de que se graduara de preparatoria el continuara con el negocio familiar de manejar la constructora. Su otro amigo Kyle, fue rápido en responder al llamado, probablemente por el hecho de venir de un par de padres militares, y tener guerra corriendo por sus venas. Yancy también se hubiera enlistado con la primera generación de reclutas uniéndose a Kyle si no hubiera sido por su hermano.

En un principio, Yancy pensó que unirse al _Pan Pacific Defense Corps_ podría servirle como distractor de su hermano. Creyó que su hermano podría beneficiarse de la distancia y que con el tiempo desarrollaría un sentido de normalidad en su vida. En algún momento, Yancy fue a un seminario introductorio de una semana con Kyle, decidiendo enlistarse convencido por el programa.  Justo en ese momento, el mal habito de la bebida de su padre tomo un giro muy desagradable.


	8. Enfermedad Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, me tomo más de lo que quería pero aquí esta. Al parecer tenia exámenes finales cuando yo había jurado que el semestre ya había acabado, ahora voy a la mitad y después vacaciones!!! Juro que ya escribiré regularmente.

Yancy supo que algo no andaba bien al momento en que él y Kyle llegaron a casa. Las persianas estaban cerradas y oscureciendo el recinto. La expresión de Yancy se tornó sombría y Kyle le miro dudoso.

“¿Qué pasa, Yancy?” Preguntó Kyle “¿Algo está mal?”

“Mierda” Maldijo Yancy.

El sorprendió a Kyle cuando abruptamente soltó las maletas y se lanzó a correr con dirección a su hogar, Kyle enseguida recogió el equipaje y fue tras su amigo.

“¿Yancy? ¡Hombre, dime ¿Que ha pasado?”

“¡Hablamos después, Kyle!” Dijo exaltado.

Sacó de su bolsillo sus llaves y las estampó en la cerradura torciéndolas para abrir la puerta y pateando esta sin perder tiempo en comportarse como una persona civilizada. Kyle se detuvo en los escalones del pórtico, la bolsa de Yancy colgándole del hombro y el ceño fruncido. Podía escuchar a Yancy frenético gritando dentro de la casa.

“¡Raleigh!  –Da ¡Ra, Raleigh!”

Kyle lentamente avanzo subiendo los escalones, intentó asomarse por el umbral, pero le resultaba difícil ver por la falta de luz.

“¡Hey! ¿Yancy?” Llamó a su amigo. “¿Todo bien amigo?”

Pegó un salto ligeramente asustado cuando Yancy salió de la nada por la puerta con el gesto nublado en el rostro. “Todo va a estar bien. Solo vete a casa Kyle.  Puedes dejar mi mochila en la puerta, luego voy por ella”

Kyle no estaba convencido. “¿Estás seguro?”

Yancy suspiró. “SI, estoy seguro, Kyle, solo ve a casa. Te llamo luego”

“¿Seguro…?” Dijo Kyle sin sentirse para nada aliviado ante las palabras de su amigo.

Yancy nuevamente le sorprendió al cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Kyle esperó en la entrada, intentado escuchar las apagadas voces de Raleigh y Yancy.

_“¿¡Que carajos pasó Raleigh!? ¿Dónde está?_

Lo único que Kyle captó de Raleigh fue el leve sonido de su voz y el cansancio que esta emanaba. El resto de sus palabras venían como bajos murmullos, por el otro lado. La voz de Yancy se oía fuerte y clara.

“ _¡No empieces con eso Raleigh!”_ Oyó a Yancy explotar. _“¡Solo porque mamá no se siente bien no le da el derecho de hacer todo lo que quiera! ¡Carajo! ¡Cuando descubra en que parte de la casa se ha quedado inconsciente!”_

_“Yancy, ¡Espera!”_

_Kyle tensó la espalda al escuchar el hilo de voz con el que Raleigh hablaba. Pero entonces las voces se distorsionaron por la distancia. Unos segundos pasaron en los que el continuo parado en el porche de los Beckets hasta que escucho hablar a Yancy._

_“¿Qué? … ¿Qué dijiste, Raleigh?”_

Kyle no alcanzo a oír la respuesta del menor. De todas maneras, era suficiente, tomando el contexto y la agresividad de Yancy, Kyle pudo adivinar fácilmente que no se trataba de algo bueno. Esperó unos minutos más, pero la conversación se volvió aún más callada y Kyle no pudo escuchar. Después de un segundo o dos, Kyle se rindió y decidió encaminarse a su propio hogar. Miró atrás una última vez a la casa de sus amigos antes de caminar hacia la suya con toda la preocupación del mundo encima. En algún momento, sacó su celular y marcó el número de Jeremy.

Mientras tanto las noticias de Raleigh habían hecho que Yancy se desplomara en la pared más cercana apoyando todo su peso en la estructura de yeso.  Raleigh se acercó a su hermano mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos.

“Yancy…”

El mayor simplemente negó con la cabeza. “¿Cuándo ocurrió Rals?”

“martes.”

“¿martes?” Yancy cerró los ojos volteando la cabeza ligeramente para que esta reposara en su antebrazo.

Raleigh hesitante coloco una mano en el hombro de su hermano. “No había manera de que supieras. Yance… Tu no estabas”

Yancy negó con la cabeza. “¿Por qué no me llamaste?”

Raleigh le dedico una sonrisa melancólica. “Papá no lo permitió.”

Yancy se encapotó “¿Desde cuando haces lo que ese viejo saco de huesos te diga?”

Raleigh esquivo la mirada del mayor, con esto. Yancy descifró lo que había ocurrido.

“Oh Rals.” Dijo Yancy. “En verdad intentaste avisarme. ¿No es cierto?”

El menor se exalto cuando Yancy bruscamente se separó de la pared. “Yancy, yo…”

“Es por eso que te hizo esto, ¿No es así?” Gruñó Yancy.

Hizo un ademan para señalar el cuerpo de Raleigh quien estaba cubierto de cardenales y rasguños. Yancy inconscientemente agarró al menor por los hombros presionando mucho sobre el afligido cuerpo del menor. Raleigh se quejó calladamente.

“¿Cuál fue su lógica para hacerte esto?” Indagó Yancy.

Raleigh mordió su labio. “Yancy…. Me lastimas.”

El mayor inmediatamente soltó a Raleigh. “Mierda, Raleigh perdóname.”

Raleigh dijo que no se preocupara, Yancy no se lo tomo en serio por supuesto.

Yancy suspiro pesadamente. “Háblame Rals.”

“Simplemente se enojó cuando intente llamarte”

“Si solo dirás esa basura, Raleigh no te creeré” Dijo Yancy. “¿Qué mas dijo?”

Raleigh se encogió de hombros. “No te preocupes por eso Yance… Lo hecho, hecho esta.”

“¡Claro que no!” Explotó Yancy.

“Yancy…”

Yancy jugó con el enmarañado cabello de su hermano. “No me importa las justificaciones que el mismo se dé, Rals, el nunca debió de haberte hecho esto”

Un ligero silencio calló entre los dos, Yancy lo rompió con un suspiro.

“¿Esta en la cocina o el comedor?”

Raleigh tomo la cabeza de su hermano entre sus manos y suplicando le dijo “No hagas esto, Yance… déjalo solo”

Yancy desde luego le ignoró. “¿Cocina o Comedor?”

“Yance”

“Bien. Está bien.” Dijo Yancy fúrico “Yo lo averiguaré. Espérame arriba Rals.”

“¡Vamos Yance…!”

“¡Ahora, Raleigh!” Corto abruptamente al menor. “No me hagas repetirlo.”

Raleigh seguía dudoso, pero al final acepto las ordenes de su hermano. “Está bien Yancy… ya voy”

Camino hasta las escaleras, deteniéndose en el primer escalón para mirar a Yancy.

“Solo… Solo no lo lastimes por favor. ¿Va?” Raleigh imploró lentamente.

“No más de lo que tu estas” Dijo Yancy

Al ver la seria mirada que Raleigh le dirigía, Yancy suspiro amargamente. “Hablo en serio Yance”

“Sí, sí. Está bien” Contestó Yancy. “Lo intentare. Ahora ve. Arriba. Arriba. En un momento te ayudo a limpiarte, espérame un rato, ¿sí?”

Raleigh asintió. “Okay”

Yancy observo a su hermanito subir las escaleras, Cuando Raleigh estuvo fuera de vista, Yancy convirtió sus manos en puños y camino en la dirección opuesta. Primero reviso la cocina, luego la sala, pero no encontró a la persona que buscaba. Halló a su padre desmayado en un pasillo junto a una botella de licor. Yancy se paró al lado de él, mirándole desde arriba, recordó las heridas del cuerpo de su hermano.

Yancy entre cerró los ojos y le dio a su padre una sólida patada en las costillas. “Despierta viejo”

Su padre se quejó del dolor, pero fuera de eso no mostro otras señales de conciencia. Esto solo consiguió enfadar a Yancy aún más. Volvió a patear a su padre, más fuerte.

“¡Despierta maldito hijo de perra!”

El hombre gimió y Yancy retrocedió viendo a su padre volver en si tratando de orientarse. “¿Qué carajo?”

Yancy secamente pateo a su padre de nuevo. “Levántate bastardo”

“¡Mierda!” Chilló el padre, luchando por ponerse en pie. “¿Yancy? ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo, hijo?”

“¡Es lo que yo debería estar preguntándote a ti!” Dijo Yancy. “¡Mírate! ¡Eres un desastre!”

Su padre se incorporó agresivamente. “¡No vengas a putas reclamarme, niño!”

“Entonces compórtate como un ser humano en vez de este patético alcohólico en quien tú mismo te has convertido”

No pudo esquivar el golpe a la quijada. “¡Cuida tus palabras, niño! ¡Recuerda que le estás hablando a tu padre!”

Yancy rio sombríamente acariciándose el punto en su rostro donde ardía. “Oh, eso es bajo hasta para ti. Primero golpeas a Raleigh, y ¿Ahora intentas hacerme lo mismo a mí también? ¿Eso eres ahora? ¿Un jodido abusador de niños?”

“Ustedes han olvidado a respetar a sus mayores” Grito el padre.

“Es lo que mereces, ahogándote en tu miseria y orinándote encima” Yancy explotó. “Escucha, Papá. Realmente lo siento por lo de mamá, pero ahora no es el momento”

Su padre negó con la cabeza. “Mírate, niño. Te acabas enterar que perdiste a tu madre y no has derramado una lagrima.”

“¡Porque todavía no lo he procesado!” Grito Yancy. “Llego a casa y en menos de una hora de haber estado fuera por una semana y me entero que mi madre está muerta, mi hermano recibió una paliza y el hombre responsable es nuestro padre quien está demasiado ebrio como para responder por sus acciones, ¡Está inconsciente porque es un jodido ebrio de mierda!

“Y eso es tu maldita culpa” Dijo su padre. “Sabias que tu madre estaba enferma y aun así decidiste ir a ese viaje con ese militar-vándalo amigo tuyo”

“Su nombre es Kyle” Contestó Yancy. “¡Y deja a mis amigos fuera de esto!”

“Loquedsea. Kyle entonces.” Masculló el padre. “No cambia el hecho de que no tengas tus prioridades resueltas, hijo. Tu batalla no es allá afuera en las filas con esos malditos Caillous, nunca lo fue. Era aquí, en casa. Siempre lo ha sido. Fuiste tú quien decidió ser demasiado bueno para eso y darnos la espalda.”

“¡No le di la espalda a nadie!” Gritó Yancy exasperado. “¡Traía mi teléfono! ¡Debiste haberme marcado!”

“¿Y luego qué? ¿Habrías dejado todo y vuelto a casa corriendo con la cola entre las patas?” Cuestionó desafiando a su hijo.

“¿Y tú que crees?”

El hombre negó con la cabeza. “Eso mismo dijo tu hermano, hice bien en aclararle las cosas. Necesitas aprender a lidiar con las consecuencias de tus acciones”

Yancy apretó sus puños. “¡No tenías el derecho, tu maldito viejo decrépito!”

Su padre lo silencio con otro golpe a la cabeza. Yancy expulso un grito quebrado en dolor, con sus manos intento aliviar el golpe.

“¡Haré lo que me plazca!” Grito el borracho. “Puse dos mierdecillas desagradecidas en este mundo, créeme que también las puedo borrar del mundo”

Yancy lo sorprendió al darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago, justo debajo de las costillas. Su padre se dobló en agonía. Yancy no tuvo suficiente. -Puso todo lo que tenía en cada puñetazo- Rodillazos, golpes y patadas, le dio a su padre en todas partes.

“Hazme lo que quieras” Dijo Yancy exhausto. “¡Pero nunca putas vuelvas a poner un puto dedo sobre Raleigh!”

Su último golpe mando a su padre al suelo quien se tocó la espalda intentando comprobar si algo se había roto. Yancy le miro desde arriba lleno de furia. El otro hombre se quejó, pero al final empezó a carcajearse como un maniaco.

“¿Por qué putas ríes?”

“Porque puedo ver como son las cosas hijo” Yancy le miro perplejo.  “Verga, tu madre y yo siempre hemos sabido que tanto amas a tu hermanito…”

Yancy sacudió la cabeza. “Al grano, viejo”

Su padre dejo de reír y miro a su hijo mayor sombrío. “Siempre lo hemos sabido, solo que… No creo que tu madre se haya dado cuenta de los extremos, Mierda yo no me di cuenta de exactamente **cuanto** lo amas hasta ahora”

“¿De qué putas estás hablando, viejo?” Gruñó Yancy. “Por supuesto que lo amo. ¡Es mi hermano mejor!”

“Exacto” Dijo mientras asentía. “Tu mundo gira entorno a Raleigh. Ha sido así desde el día en que ese escuincle nació, lo mismo con él.”

“¿Okay? ¿Qué estas intentando decir?” Preguntó Yancy.

Su padre se limitó a suspirar. “La verdad es que, no creo que ustedes chicos nos hayan necesitado en primer lugar. No desde que se han tenido el uno al otro. Ambos viven en su mundo”

Tomo la botella de licor que había sido olvidada y tomo un gran trago antes de continuar. “Piénsalo de esta manera, hijo. La verdadera razón por la que estás tan enojado. No es por la muerte de tu mamá. Y obviamente no es porque desperdicie mi vida en el alcohol, y créeme hijo. Sé cuánto te moleste que me la pase bebiendo todo el día.”

Yancy frunció el ceño. Su padre retrocedió unos pasos hasta caer en el sofá y beber un poco más del pomo y con este señalo a Yancy.

“Estás enojado porque crees que tu hermano no se lo merecía, pero déjame decirte algo Yancy, ese niño tiene que aprender cómo funciona esta vida.”

Yancy estaba asqueado por las palabras de su padre. “Cierra la boca, viejo. ¡Estas ebrio!”

“Si, talvez este ebrio.” Reconoció el hombre. “Pero eso no signifique que no sepa de lo que estoy hablando.”

“Estas mal” Se apresuró a responder Yancy. “Eso significa que no tienes idea de lo que hablas”

“Escucha, hijo” Dijo antes que Yancy saliera del cuarto.

Yancy miro por encima de su hombro. “¿Qué quieres?”

“Tú no eres tan diferente de mi como piensas.”

Yancy se tensó. “¿De qué carajos hablas?”

“Me refiero a la manera en que consideras a tu hermano el Sol de tu Sistema Solar en tu pequeño rincón del universo” Habló cansadamente.” Y es un rincón pequeño. Tu madre y yo no hicimos las cosas bien.”

Yancy negó con la cabeza. “No entiendo lo que me quieres decir”

“Tu madre y yo estábamos demasiado jóvenes cuando te tuvimos.” Su padre suspiro recordando la eternidad que había pasado desde ese momento, al inicio de su matrimonio. “Demasiado jóvenes para saber qué haríamos contigo.”

Yancy se quedó callado, el hombre prosiguió.

“Cuando vimos lo rápido que te adaptaste para cuidar a Raleigh, recuerdo que ambos dijimos - _Aleluya_ \- - _Esto va a solucionar nuestras vidas-_ Por supuesto que no lo pensamos bien. Olvidamos que los niños aprenden de ejemplos. Observándonos. Observando a los padres y aprendiendo como viven. “

Yancy se encogió de hombros. “Muy bien… ¿Y que con eso?”

Su padre lanzó una gutural risa ebria. “Entonces nunca les enseñamos como ver la vida desde otras perspectivas. Solo saben vivir con lo que tienen enfrente, ¿Y el resto? ¡Al diablo con el resto!”

El ebrio se recostó en el sofá reclinable. “Piénsalo hijo. Así fue para nosotros -tu madre y yo, y ahora ella ya no está. Solo estoy yo, tirado en mi viejo sofá y ebrio como una cuba.

“Papá”

Su padre alzó una mano. Yancy no dijo nada y sus labios se presionaron formando una línea delgada.

“Este niño, es el resultado de un hombre que invirtió todo en él y nunca se preguntó qué haría si un día se despertara y el chico se hubiera ido, o como manejaría las cosas cuando se dé cuenta que todo está perdido.” Su padre dijo pesadamente. “Y cuando te miro a ti, veo un reflejo de mí mismo más joven, y me pregunto cómo es que tu madre y yo permitiéramos que esto pasara.”

Tomó un impulso para levantarse de su asiento. “Piensa hijo. Piensa en como estarías si algo le pasara a tu hermano.”

Yancy frunció el ceño inmediatamente. “Nada le va a pasar, papá. No si puedo evitarlo.”

Su padre negó con la cabeza consternado. “¿Ves? Ahí mismo. Eso es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando, hijo. Piensa en algo que no pudieras evitar. ¿Honestamente crees que yo hubiera dejado a tu madre morir de cáncer de haberlo podido evitar?”

“A Raleigh no le va a dar cáncer, papá.” Dijo Yancy. “El no fuma, jamás ha fumado y nunca lo dejare.”

Su padre reprimió una risa. “Eso no significa que nunca se enfermará”

“Ya deja de hablar así, papa”

“Oye. Oye, solo estoy siendo realista.” Contestó el padre. “Digamos que Raleigh se enferma de verdad y muere sin que puedas hacer algo. ¿Luego que hijo? ‘¿Qué vas a hacer?”

“Bueno, para empezar, no seré tu” Yancy dijo guiado por instinto.

Su padre suspiro. “Eso no lo puedes saber con seguridad”

“No te preocupes, no lo haría.” Yancy dijo firmemente poniendo su mano en el marco de la puerta. “Ahora, ¿Ya acabaste o tienes algo más que decirme?”

“Nah, vete ahora, niño” dijo el padre haciendo un gesto con la mano a Yancy para que saliera. “Estoy harto de gastar mi aliento”

“Bien”

Ya estaba por salir del cuarto cuando dudoso, se volvió a su padre y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

“Oh, y… ¿Papá?”

“¿Hm?”

“Nunca vuelvas a poner una mano encima de Raleigh. Nunca.” Dijo el menor fríamente. “O no tendré problemas en patearte el trasero de aquí a la otra vida.”

Su padre suspiro con cansancio. “Cuida esa boquita, niño. Así es como creciste para hablarme de esa forma… ¿Cuándo carajos dejamos tu madre y yo que te arruinaras de esa forma?”

Yancy de inmediato habló. “aparentemente desde el principio. ¿No es lo que dijiste?”

El chico dejo el cuarto, su padre se quedó ahí, pegándose más al sofá y exhalo profundamente sosteniéndose la cabeza con los nudillos. Ojos abiertos y llenos de emoción.

“¿Acaso no es cierto, hijo?” Suspiro a sí mismo. “¿Acaso no es cierto?”

Raleigh se sobresaltó en la cama en la que estaba sentado cuando Yancy abrió la puerta sin mucha delicadeza. Sus ojos se clavaron en la cortada sobre la mejilla de Yancy.

“¡Yancy!

“Hey, niño.” Dijo Yancy sonriente, tomando a su hermano cuidadosamente entre sus brazos. “¿Cómo te sientes?”

“Todavía duele un poco” Admitió Raleigh. “¡Pero Yancy! ¿Qué paso? ¡Tu cara!”

El mayor rio sarcásticamente. “No es mucho. No es como si no pudiera recibir un golpe o dos”

“Yance…”

“Estoy bien, niño” Dijo Yancy jugando con los rubios y cortos bucles de Raleigh. “En cuanto a ti… Vamos, hay que checarte.”

Yancy gentilmente se desprendió de su hermano y escaneo su golpeado cuerpo.

“Valla que papá se puso dramático contigo, ¿no es así?”

“No fue nada, Yance” Dijo Raleigh levantando la barbilla. “Solo fue una vez, nada que no pueda manejar.”

Yancy negó con la cabeza. “Bueno… no te preocupes por eso Rals, no tendrás por qué acostumbrarte a esto, hablé con papá y me aseguré de eso.”

“¿De que hablaron?” Preguntó cabizbajo. “Escuche muchos gritos”

“Nada de lo que te debas preocupar” Dijo Yancy. “Muy bien… vamos. Vamos al baño a limpiarte. Adelántate, yo iré por el botiquín.”

“Okay…”

Cuando Yancy entro al baño con una pequeña caja blanca entre las manos, encontró a su hermano esperándolo, sentado en la tapa del retrete, manos sobre las rodillas. Yancy cerró la puerta tras de sí, luego se arrodillo enfrente de Raleigh.

“Muy bien, niño. Enséñame todos los lugares donde duela.”

Raleigh se detuvo por un momento. Luego tomo aire y se alzó la camisa. Los ojos se Yancy se abrieron al ver los golpes repartidos en la piel de su hermano.

“Maldito bastardo…” Yancy tenso la quijada.

Raleigh evito la mirada de Yancy y mordiéndose el labio titubeo un poco “También en la espalda, creo…”

Yancy, concentrado inspeccionó la espalda de su hermano. “¡Mierda! ¡Rals! ¿Con que putas te pego?”

“Al principio solo fueron sus puños.” Dijo Raleigh. “Pero en un punto uso una botella de vodka, eso creo… no se… no lo recuerdo. Todo fue muy tapido y luego me desmalle”

“¿Te desmallaste?” Gruñó Yancy entre dientes.

“Si…” Dijo lentamente Raleigh. “Creo que fue cuando me golpeo en la nuca cuando intente huir”

Yancy tomó el rostro de Raleigh gentilmente entre sus manos y suavemente presiono su frente con la de su hermano. El mayor cerró los ojos.

“Carajo, Rals…” Yancy suspiró con un nudo en la garganta. “Jamás te dejare solo con ese hombre”

“Solo está en duelo, Yancy…” Dijo Raleigh tímidamente. “Mamá no está y el a extraña.”

Yancy abrió los ojos y miro atreves de las profundidades del océano en los ojos de su hermano. “Si, pero eso no significa que tenga derecho a hacerte daño”

Raleigh negó con la cabeza. “Bueno… talvez no sabe qué más puede hacer. Papa nunca ha sido bueno expresando lo que siente, lo sabes. ¿Cierto, Yance? En eso ustedes dos se parecen.”

Esas palabras congelaron a Yancy. Raleigh arqueo las cejas mirando preocupado a su hermano.

“¿Yance…?”

Yancy cerró los ojos, perseguido por el eco de las palabras de su padre.

“ _Tú no eres tan diferente de mi como piensas”_

“Yancy”

La voz de Raleigh lo atrajo a la realidad nuevamente. Yancy miro entre sus brazos y vio a su hermano y sonrió, se sintió de pronto muy cansado. Jugo con el cabello rubio de su hermanito.

“Muy bien, niño, esto es lo que vamos a hacer” Dijo Yancy. “Voy a prepárate un rico y caliente baño para ti y tú vas a reposar hasta que se enfrié”

“Okay”

Yancy se puso en pie y colocó el botiquín en el lavabo. “Mientras yo estaré en el cuarto esperando. Dime cuando termines, ¿sí?”

“si, Yancy” Empezó Raleigh. “Pero…”

Yancy espero a que el menor continuara, pero al ver la evidente duda en él se adelantó a preguntar. “¿Qué ocurre?”

Raleigh abrió la boca, pero al final se decidió por decir: “No es nada”

Yancy asintió. “Muy bien…”

Yancy camino hasta la tina e inclinándose accionó el agua. Las tuberías dentro de la pared vibraron hasta que de la llave empezó a brotar agua. Yancy metió la mano bajo el chorro hasta estar contento con la temperatura.  De uno de los gabinetes del lavabo saco el tapón y lo puso en el desagüe. Mientras la ballena se llenaba, Yancy volvió al gabinete y encontró las sales de baño que su madre solía usar para sus baños largos. Raleigh miró curiosamente como su hermano vaciaba las sales y las mezclaba con las manos en la tina. Cuando termino, Yancy seco sus manos en el pantalón y se levantó. Cerró el frasco de sales y lo puso a un lado. Luego miro a Raleigh.

“Puedes agregar más si quieres”

Raleigh asintió. “Gracias, Yance.”

Antes de que Yancy pudiera salir del baño, su hermano lo detuvo.

“¿Yance?”

“¿Si, Rals?” Preguntó Yancy. “¿Qué pasa?”

Raleigh evitó mirar a su hermano a los ojos, y nervioso balanceo su peso de un pie a otro. Yancy le miraba confuso.

“Vamos, niño” Dijo Yancy. “Escúpelo. El agua se enfría”

“Ah, sí. Lo siento…” Parándose derecho, como si hubiera decidido algo muy importante sostuvo la mirada de su hermano. “¿Me podrías hacer un favor, Yance?”

Su hermano rio por la obvia pregunta. “Claro, Rals”

Raleigh sonrió plenamente. “¿Me enjabonas la espalda?’

Yancy estaba perplejo.

El menor empezó a desvestirse. Yancy rápidamente clavó los ojos en el piso, casi asustado.

“¡Suputamadre, Raleigh!”

“¿Qué?” Raleigh estaba desconcertado y a la vez entretenido por la reacción de su hermano. “No es la primera vez que me vez así…”

“L…Lo sé, pero… Mierda” Dijo Yancy cerrando los ojos y sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz. “Solo date prisa, metete a la bañera y una vez dentro date la vuelta”

“Okay, Yance”

Su hermano mayor suspiro, no abrió los ojos hasta escuchar a Raleigh meterse en el agua. Yancy se lamio los labios nervioso y se arrodillo junto a la tina.

“Ahora, Rals. Pásame la esponja.”

Raleigh lo hizo, sobre su hombro extendió su brazo y le tendió la esponja. Yancy la tomo y empezó a tallar suavemente el cuello.

“Oh, y el jabón.”

Raleigh ahogo una risilla y obedeció. El mayor lo miró con cariño y moviendo el dedo en círculos le indico que se pusiera de espaldas a él. Yancy suspiro nuevamente antes de mojar la esponja y enjabonarla. Dejo la barra de jabón en el borde de la bañera y luego gentilmente enjabonó la espalda de Raleigh. Este se inclinó hacia delante para permitirle un mejor acceso a su hermano y abrazando sus piernas sostuvo su barbilla sobre las rodillas.

Raleigh rompió el silencio tras unos minutos. “Hoy estas diferente…”

Yancy se detuvo un momento, cuando se dio cuenta que había parado continuo con su labor y habló. “¿De qué hablas, Rals?”

El menor rio y se volvió a su hermano. Yancy tragó saliva e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no retirar los ojos del rostro de Raleigh. Este le sonrió y tomo una de sus manos.

“Hoy me amas.” Dijo

“¿Qué…?” ¿A qué te refieres, Rals? Preguntó Yancy arqueando las cejas. “T… Te amo todos los días”

Raleigh asintió pensativo. “Cieerto. Tal vez sea cierto. Pero nunca así”

“¿Así?”

“Hoy eres mi hermano.” Raleigh suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios. “Por primera vez no hay nada de mí que tú quieras. No estás aquí conmigo para obtener algo que quieras. Creo que nunca lo habías hecho, Yance”

“Raleigh…”

“Me gusta, Yancy” Habló Raleigh inclinándose sobre su hermano para recargarse sobre su hombro. “Me gusta. Quisiera estar así siempre.”

Yancy recorrió el cabello de Raleigh con sus manos, y dándole un beso en la coronilla suspiro pesadamente. “Lo sé niño. Lo sé”

Gentilmente, apartó a su hermano y con el dorso de la mano sostuvo el rostro de Raleigh por la quijada, su corazón se enterneció con la preciosa vista ante él. Yancy retiró su mano y devolvió la sonrisa.

“Termina de bañarte” Se paró dejando la esponja al lado del jabón. “Vístete y ven por mi cuando hallas terminado.”

“Okay, Yance”

Yancy alborotó el cabello del menor una vez más antes de salir. “Buen chico.”

Cuando Yancy se había ido, Raleigh empezó a lavar el resto de sus heridas. Unos minutos más tarde, ya limpio y seco. Sacó el tapón del fondo de la bañera y el agua empezó a descender. Se vistió y camino a su cuarto mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Yancy estaba sentado en su mitad del cuarto leyendo un libro. Cuando miro a Raleigh sonrió contento de verle.

“¿Tan rápido?” Preguntó Yancy.

“Sep” Asintió Raleigh.

Yancy dejó la cama y se acercó a su hermano. “Okay. ¿Tienes otras cortadas además de las de la cara? No vi ninguna en tu espalda… no creo haber visto nada adelante.”

Raleigh negó con la cabeza. “No, ninguna otra”

“Okay” Dijo Yancy. “De vuelta al baño entonces, vamos a revisar esas cortadas”

“Sep”

Ambos chicos entraron al baño, Raleigh se sentó en la tapa del retrete. Yancy abrió el botiquín y sacó lo que necesitaba. La puerta del baño estaba ligeramente abierta. Empezaron a hablar cómodamente, ninguno de ellos escucho los pasos que venían desde el pasillo.

Su padre, en algún punto decidió en ver que sus hijos estuvieran bien. La pelea de antes con Yancy le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca, y pensó que lo menos que podría hacer era ir y disculparse con sus hijos. Se detuvo, al ver luz proveniente del baño, luego escucho la risa de sus muchachos y el chirrido de una puerta. Al escuchar la risa, una sombra se proyectó sobre el padre y este retrocedió rápidamente. Desde donde veía las cosas, sus hijos se veían bien sin él, y ningún se veía particularmente entristecido por la muerte de su madre.

Dentro del baño, Yancy pensó por un momento haber escuchado algo, defensivo fue a investigar.

“¿Qué pasa Yancy”

“Espera” Contestó secamente el mayor. “Quiero ver algo.”

Raleigh se encogió de hombros. “Okay”

Yancy abrió la puerta y se asomó mirando cauteloso ambos lados, no había nadie. Yancy se reprimió a sí mismo y volvió a su lugar con su hermano.”

“No era nada.”

Raleigh arqueó una ceja mirándolo. “¿Paso algo…?”

“no, no realmente.” Yancy dijo negando con la cabeza. “Solo creí haber oído algo”

“Oh, Okay”

Yancy terminó de vendar la frente de su hermano. “Listo… Esto deberá ser suficiente.”

Raleigh comprobó con sus dedos las vendas y asintió contento de que el ardor hubiera disminuido casi completamente. “Gracias, Yance”

“De nada”

Raleigh cubrió su boca al bostezar. “Eso es todo para i, estoy exhausto.”

Yancy rio. “Yo también, niño. Vamos a dormir ya.”

“Sí”

Volvieron al cuarto y Yancy guardó el botiquín. Raleigh inmediatamente se olvidó de sus heridas y salto a la cama. Inmediatamente su cuerpo resintió el esfuerzo y Raleigh se arrepintió.

“Ah no ma… Eso fue muy tonto.”

Yancy frunció el ceño. “Cuidado, Rals”

“Woah gracias por el consejo capitán obvio”

El mayor soltó una risotada y le dio un pequeño zape a su hermano. “No te hagas el listo”

Raleigh rio divertido. “Hago lo que quiero Yancy.”

Yancy tocó la mejilla de Raleigh con una mano. “Acuéstate, Rals. Yo te arropo.”

Raleigh se separó un poco de su hermano. “¿Que no ya estoy muy grande para esto?”

Yancy reprimió una sonrisa. “¿Tu? Por supuesto que no estás muy grande para mí, Rals.”

Raleigh fingió estar molesto por las bromas de su hermano. “¡Eso no fue lo que dije Yance!”

“Como sea.” Dijo Yancy moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. “Estoy cansado niño.”

Cubrió a su hermano con las cobijas y luego se inclinó sobre la cama. Puso una mano al lado de la cabeza de Raleigh para apoyarse. Pero luego Yancy descendió demasiado sobre Raleigh. Yancy tenía la mirada clavada en los labios de su hermano. Raleigh le miró y nerviosamente rio, la sonrisa en su rostro muriendo lentamente. Raleigh desesperadamente busco por algo dentro de los ojos de Yancy.

Titubeante, se dirigió a su hermano. “¿Yancy…?”

El menor se llenó de confusión al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba. Raleigh tomó coraje y lo meditó durante un minuto. No tardó mucho en tomar una decisión, y lentamente alzo la mano.

“Yancy…” Comenzó a habar.

Yancy salió del trance de pronto. Parpadeo y movió la cabeza furiosamente. Puso el pulgar sobre la boca de su hermano y cerrando los ojos junto su frente con la de su hermano.

“No, Raleigh”

_¿No qué?_ Se preguntó Raleigh. Creía que su hermano deseaba besarle. Yancy nunca había dudado en tomar lo que quisiera de su hermano. Raleigh se sintió curioso sobre la razón por la cual Yancy había parado. No es que Raleigh se estuviera quejando. -Era lindo tener un poco de normalidad en su dinámica. - Aun así, Raleigh no se engañaba a si mismo sabiendo que su hermano no podría mantener la farsa por siempre. Una pequeña llama de esperanza se iluminó dentro de él, talvez su hermano podría cambiar después de todo.

Yancy terminó de sorprenderlo dándole un beso en la frente para luego retirarse a su lado del cuarto.

“¿Yance?”

El mayor se cubrió con las cobijas y le dio la espalda. “Solo duerme, Rals”

“Pero Yancy…”

Este le ignoró, bostezó con cansancio, Raleigh no sabía si Yancy fingía o si en realidad estaba cansado. “Déjalo, niño. Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir.”

Raleigh se movió incomodo en las sabanas, sintiendo los parpados pesados volvió a hablar con un hilo de voz. “Hm. Bien Yance. Descansa” No necesitaba ver la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano cuando este le respondiera, sabía que estaba ahí.

“Descansa Rals”

Pronto, Raleigh cedió al sueño y durmió pacíficamente. A la mañana siguiente, Yancy despertó primero. Alguien caminaba en el porche y azotaba la puerta con brusquedad.

Yancy refunfuño y rodó hasta llegar al borde de la cama. Luchó por abrir los ojos, cuando se ajustó a la luz que penetraba por la ventana y atacaba sus pupilas, vio la hora en el reloj. Siete de la mañana. En sábado, todo un crimen. Realmente no tenían que despertar hasta después de las nueve. Casi todos los fines de semana ambos chicos dormirían hasta medio día.

Yancy se estiró la cara con las manos viendo a el lado opuesto de su habitación donde Raleigh dormía. El menor respiraba delicadamente, profundamente dormido. Yancy por un segundo enterró su rostro en las palmas de sus manos. Caminó torpemente a la ventana, con un pesado brazo se asomó entre las cortinas. Yancy parpadeo un par de veces no haciendo sentido a lo que pasaba en el patio.

Su padre cargaba la camioneta con cajas. Yancy tensó la quijada cuando razonó el contenido de las cajas, todas las pertenencias de sus padres.

Yancy desvió su atención a Raleigh quien murmuraba algo ininteligible entre sueños. Rápidamente retrocedió hacia la cama, aun no despertaba completamente y sin la coordinación de siempre consiguió golpearse en el muslo con la esquina del buró. Raleigh se levantó apoyándose con un brazo mientras con el otro cubría su boca para amordazar un bostezo. Miró con curiosidad a su hermano.

¿Mm… ¿Qué ocurre, Yance?” Preguntó Raleigh con la voz ronca. “¿Qué hora es?”

“Vuelve a la cama, Ras” Yancy susurró. “Todavía es temprano.”

“Nah” Negó Raleigh con la cabeza, dejando caer sobre un montón de almohadas y abrazando a una llevándosela al pecho. “¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Siempre duermes como un oso.”

Yancy estaba por responder cuando su padre cerró la puerta de la camioneta y arrancó el motor. El mayor inmediatamente bajo la cabeza y suspiró al ver la reacción de Raleigh. El menor inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y le miró con reproche. Yancy estiró el cuello para ver por la ventana. Raleigh sintió un frio que crecía dentro de él al reconocer el distintivo sonido de la camioneta al arrancar.

“Yancy… ese. Ese era Papa. ¿No es así?”

Yancy le miro tristemente. “Raleigh…”

Raleigh se lanzó a la ventana. Arrancando las cortinas del cortinero la habitación se lleno de luz, ambos niños se quejaron. Raleigh veía en dirección a la cochera.

“¡Yancy!” Gritó. “¡Si es papá quien se está yendo!”

Raleigh frunció el ceño al ver la falta de cooperación de su hermano. “¡Vamos Yance! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!”

Yancy estiró una mano intentando tocar a Raleigh. “Rals, no creo que…”

Raleigh apartó la mano de Yancy se inclinó sobre el para darle unas palmadas sobre el pecho con el dorso de la mano. “¡Vamos Yancy! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Se va!”

Yancy observó a su hermanito salir disparado por la puerta. Cerró los ojos y su cara reflejó el dolor que sentía dentro, escuchó a Raleigh correr por la escalera. Al escuchar la puerta del porche abrirse, reaccionó. Se levantó de la cama y por la ventana vio a Raleigh perseguir todavía en piyama a su padre, gritando y moviendo los brazos.

“¡Papá! ¡Papaaaaaá! ¡Espera, Vuelve! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Papá Por favor!”

Yancy se limpió las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Raleigh se dejó caer de rodillas en la calle, los brazos todavía intentando alcanzar a su padre. Yancy al final se movió. Rápidamente llegó a su hermanito, se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro. Raleigh se calvó en el cuello de su hermano y empezó a llorar.

“Ni siquiera me vio, Yancy… Creo que no me escuchó.”

Yancy lo sujeto con fuerza acariciando la espalda alta del menor tranquilizándolo. “Shh…. Shh. Está bien, Raleigh…. Todo va a estar bien. Vamos a estar bien…”

Yancy siguió consolando a su hermano sin dejarlo ir hasta que las lágrimas pararon. Cuando Raleigh volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, su voz sonaba lastimera.

“¿Por qué nos hizo esto, Yancy?” Preguntó Raleigh. “¿Cómo pudo dejarnos así?”

Yancy pudo haber dicho un millón de cosas que pasaron por su cabeza, pero decidió guardárselas, opto por la respuesta más simple.

“No lo sé Raleigh” Dijo Yancy secamente. “Pero algo me dice que ya lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo. No creo que hubiéramos podido hacer algo para que se quedara.”

Raleigh se separó de su hermano. “¿Enserio lo crees Yancy?”

Yancy asintió. “Si, niño. Así lo creo”

Raleigh miró a los ojos a Yancy, estaban rojos y un tanto hinchados.

“Sabes que papá no ha sido el mismo desde que mamá se enfermó.”

Raleigh suspiró y enterró el rostro en el pecho de Yancy. “Si. Lo sé”

Yancy dio palmaditas a la espalda de Raleigh. “¿Regresamos adentro?”

Sintió a Raleigh asentir contra su pecho.

“Muy bien“ Yancy alborotó el cabello de su hermano. Se levantó y le tendió una mano. “Vamos, arriba.”

Ambos caminaron a la casa, Raleigh inclinándose sobre Yancy todo el camino. Yancy lo guio hasta la sala y lo hizo sentarse en un sillón.

“Espera aquí, yo hago el desayuno.”

“Okay” Raleigh se hizo pequeño en el mullido mueble. “Oye, ¿Yancy?”

“Si, ¿Rals?”

Raleigh le miro suplicante. “Nunca me dejes tú también…. ¿Okay?”

“Okay” Contestó Yancy cortante.

“Hablo enserio Yancy” Volvió a hablar Raleigh, acostándose en el sillón. “¿Puedes prometérmelo? Porque no creo que me gustaría quedarme solo”

Yancy puso en duda su existencia entera, se sentía perdido. “Si, lo prometo. Lo prometo, no te preocupes. Rals… Yo no me iré a ningún lado”

“Bien” Dijo Raleigh cerrando los ojos. “No te atrevas a dejarme”

Yancy quería sonreír ante el comportamiento un tanto infantil de Raleigh, pero no podía hacerlo. Fue a la cocina, empezó a abrir cajones, gabinetes y el refrigerador. Camino hasta el teléfono inalámbrico. Marco un número que sabía de memoria desde hacía años. No es porque Yancy tuviera una memoria particularmente buena, ciertamente no había la necesidad de aprenderse los teléfonos de los demás con la tecnología de hoy en día. Simplemente era que Yancy solo tenía un par de personas a las que llamaba regularmente. -Kyle y Jeremy.

El timbre sonó tres veces hasta que alguien contestó, la voz era rasposa en la línea. _“Mm… ¿Diga?”_

“Kyle” Susurró Yancy, temeroso de que Raleigh pudiera escucharlo.

_“¿Ahm? ¿Yancy?”_

Yancy rio un poco divertido por la somnolencia de su amigo. “Si wey, soy yo”

Escucho claramente a Kyle gemir y estirarse, “ _¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano?”_

Yancy dudó por n segundo como decirlo. “Mi viejo nos dejó a Raleigh y a mi esta mañana”

Casi podía ver a Kyle levantándose, rígido y confundido. _“¿qué? ¿Tu papa hizo que?”_

Yancy masajeó su nuca. “Nos dejó, Kyle. Para siempre. Creo que… lo vi empacar sus cosas y las de mamá en la camioneta, luego se fue.”

Escuchó a través de la línea la cama de Kyle rechinar indicando que su amigo se ponía en pie. “ _Mierda… Yancy”_

“Lo sé” Dijo Yancy. “Lo peor de todo fue que Raleigh se despertó y lo vio todo… Corrió pata detenerlo, lo persiguió por la calle, y el viejo no se detuvo a ver hacia atrás. Ni siquiera una vez.”

_“Mierda, hombre.”_ Maldijo Kyle. Aun adormilado “ _¿Cómo está el niño? ¿´Sta bien?”_

Yancy hizo un gesto olvidando que Kyle no lo podía ver. “Honestamente, no tengo idea, hombre. Ósea. Va a estar bien. Con el tiempo. Lloró un buen rato hace rato”

_“Mmm… ¿Algo que Jeremy y yo podamos hacer?” Preguntó Kyle._

Yancy suspiró y negó con la cabeza. “Nah, hombre. Te llame porque se supone que te recogería a las nueve para irnos juntos a la academia. ¿Recuerdas?”

Hubo un largo silencio en la línea, Yancy empezó a carcajearse al escuchar a Kyle maldecir y soltar todo su repertorio de obscenidades que Jeremy les había enseñado.  _“Miiiiierda wey. Gracias por despertarme. Olvidé poner la alarma anoche.”_

“Sep. Empezaba a preguntarme porque sonabas dormido” Yancy dijo con una genuina sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Kyle también rio. _“Soy igual que tú, odio las mañanas… Oye. Ahora que no está tu papá… No puedes dejar solo a Raleigh, ¿O sí?”_

“No, no puedo” Reconoció Yancy. “Y todavía está muy chico para llevarlo conmigo, no van a dejar alguien menor de 18 años enlistarse.”

_“Me pregunto si a las familias de Pilotos de los Jaegers también les dan alojamiento como en el ejército”_

“¿A qué te refieres?”

_“¿Ya sabes, alojamiento en la base”_ Dijo Kyle? _“El problema es que la lista de espera es muy larga”_

“Me imagino”

_“Puedo llenar una solicitud con sus nombres, cuando yo me enliste.”_

“Lo apreciaría mucho, bro”

_“Cuando quieras, No me molestaría en lo absoluto”_

“Gracias”

Hubo una breve pausa, luego Kyle volvió a hablar. _“¿y que van a hacer? ¿Con la casa y todo? Legalmente hablando…. Todo va a ser un desastre.”_

“Bueno… Por lo menos mi papa tuvo la decencia de esperar a que yo cumpliera 18 para abandonarnos.” Intentó bromear Yancy.

_“¿Neta crees que ya lo tenía planeado desde antes?”_ Preguntó Kyle incrédulamente.

Yancy rio un poco. “Nah, hombre. Ese hombre no tenía tanta capacidad para idear algo así, solo estaba siendo sarcástico.”

_“Oh”_

“Si…”

_“…¿Entonces, que vas  a hacer?”_

Yancy se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y apretó suavemente. “No te voy a mentir Kyle, no tengo idea de que haré. Supongo que viviremos día a día.”

_“¿Qué van a hacer al rato?”_

“Creo que Raleigh quiere descansar un rato en la sala. Yo estoy haciendo el desayuno” Yancy se paró en el marco de la puerta de la cocina viendo como Raleigh dormitaba dulcemente.

_“Cool. ¿Puedo ir?”_

Yancy rio “Kyle, hemos sido amigos por años, no tienes por qué preguntar, imbécil, ¿Para qué vienes, despedirte o comida gratis?”

_“…Para pasar tiempo contigo y tu hermano”_

“Buena respuesta”

_“Ya sabes”_ Dijo alegremente Kyle _“¿Vas a llamar a Jeremy?”_

“¡Ni de chiste!, sabes cuánto lo odio” Dijo Yancy bromeando.

_“¡Yancy!”_ Exclamó Kyle molesto.

Yancy se cubrió la boca para contener su risa. “Sabes que no hablo enserio, descuida en cuanto cuelgues le marco, ¿Va?”

_“Ja, se va a mega emputar cuando lo despiertes a esta hora”_

“Nah, cuando le recuerde que es tu ultimo día y le ofrezca comida gratis se le va a pasar”

Kyle rio para sí mismo. _“Sep, bueno entonces, nos vemos al rato.”_

“Nos vemos al rato”

Ambos chichos colgaron y Yancy marcó el número de Jeremy, se sorprendió cuando este contestó al primer timbre.

_“¿Yancy?”_

“Ajá”

_“¿Qué onda?”_

“Eso te iba a decir, we. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?”

Escucho a su amigo refunfuñar en la línea _. “Trabajo tiempo completo en la empresa constructora de papá. ¿recuerdas? El turno empieza muy temprano.”_

“Verga hombre” Dijo Yancy perplejo. “Lo había olvidado, ¿Qué tan temprano empiezan?”

_“Hipertemprano hombre. Como a las cinco y media, a veces cuatro”_

“Verga… No sé cómo le haces para levantarte a esa hora y sonar tan despierto por lo mañana” Dijo Yancy pensativo. “Yo te aseguro que lo no podría hacer, me sorprende que lo estés haciendo ahora, cuando te marque pensé que me gritarías por despertare.”

_“EL viejo yo lo habría hecho sin duda… Pero el nuevo yo solo pensaría en darte una paliza, no te gritaría ni nada”_

Yancy rio. “Cierto, olvide que fue quien te crio”

_“Hm, si si”_ Dijo Jeremy ignorando el comentario de Yancy. _“Oye, Yancy”_

“¿Si?”

_“Mi papá y yo… estábamos trabajando en la casa enfrente de la gasolinera, ¿Si ubicas?”_

“¿ajá?” Yancy se mordió los labios con nerviosismo. “¿Me intentas decir una broma, Jeremy? ¿A dónde vas con esto?”

_“no, no hombre. Es solo que vimos la camioneta de tu papá. ¿La color cereza?”_

“….”

_“No lo sé, hombre se me hizo muy raro. Mi papá intento saludarlo, pero él se veía… distante. No nos hizo caso. Fue algo inusual.”_

“Valla…”

_“Si… solo quería preguntar…”_

Yancy suspiró. “¿Qué cosa?”

_“… ¿Todo bien con ustedes? .... ¿Yancy?”_

“De hecho te hable por eso, Jeremy”

_“Sep, lo imagine, ¿Qué paso?”_

“Siéndote franco…” Dijo Yancy tomando aire. “Papá empacó sus cosas u se fue… Estoy seguro que no va a volver. Raleigh no está bien…. Y Kyle va a caerle al rato para estar con nosotros, es su ultimo día. ¿Recuerdas?”

Jeremy estuvo a punto de tener un ataque. _“¿Cómo que ultimo día? Ahhh Suputamadre. ¿cómo putas lo olvide?”_ Gritó Jeremy, Yancy se apartó del auricular _.  “¿Ustedes se van hoy a la escuela de Jaegers, ¿No? No mames wey, lo olvide por completo”_

Yancy rio. “Si, bueno. Creo que Kyle se va a tener que enlistarse solo después de desayunar… Dijo que nos ayudaría a Raleigh y a mí, _alojamiento en base_ creo. Para las familias de los pilotos”

_“Para que puedas llevarte a Raleigh”_ Yancy casi podía ver a Jeremy llevándose la mano a la barbilla y asentir contento.

“Exacto”

_“Bueno, espero que funcione”_ Dijo Jeremy _. “¿Van a desayunar en tu casa?”_

“Sep” Dijo Yancy animosamente. “Estas invitado… Si tu viejo te da permiso y todo.”

_“Jalo”_ Accedió Jeremy inmediatamente. _“Deja pregunto”_

Yancy rio nuevamente al escuchar a Jeremy gritar frenéticamente a su padre.

_“¡Paaaaá! ¡Papaaaaá! ¿Puedes venir un segundo? Te quiero preguntar algo.”_

Había un poco de interferencia, pero el par de voces sonaban claramente por sobre los sonidos de la constructora. Yancy supuso que Jeremy traía el celular cerca del rostro. Después de unos segundo Jeremy volvió a hablar.

_“¿Sigues ahí?”_

“Sigo aquí”

_“Cool. Oye, mi papá dijo que no hay pedo si me voy más temprano hoy” Dijo Jeremy. “Le dije que podía volver en la tarde, pero me dijo que me puedo quedar todo el día”_

“Perfecto we” Dijo Yancy aliviado. “A Raleigh le vendría bien la compañía, el los aprecia mucho a ustedes dos.”

_“Si, que bueno que mi papá también lo vio de esa forma”_

“Tu padre es un bueno hombre, salúdalo de mi parte, ¿va?”

“Si, yo le digo, en un rato acabo y voy”

“Aquí esperamos”

_“Cool”_ Respondió Jeremy. _“En veinte les caigo”_

“Va” Dijo Yancy colgando el teléfono.

Yancy se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía que alimentar a tres personas con lo poco que había en su cocina, se rasco la cabeza pensativo, y volvió a abrir cajones y gavetas.


	9. Violación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin beta :( perdonen posibles errores....

Un año después del abandono de su padre, Yancy parecía más en control de sí mismo, Raleigh bajó su guardia. Yancy también bajo la suya, cuando un día Jeremy llamó a su amigo después de un largo día de trabajo invitándole unos tragos, Yancy accedió. Ambos fueron dos grandes errores.

Raleigh dormitaba en su habitación cuando escuchó a Yancy entrar a la casa, más tarde de lo habitual. Podía oír a su hermano hablarse a si mismo, Raleigh tenía un mal presentimiento. Su cabello se erizo cuando Yancy abrió la puerta de par en par y arrastrando los pies entró a su cuarto.

Lo primero que percibió fue el olor, su hermano apestaba a alcohol, Raleigh se estremeció con el recuerdo de su padre. Se encogió pegándose a la pared todo lo posible, en el fondo sabía que de nada le serviría. Se concentró en relajar el rostro y normalizar su respiración, se mordió la lengua para no hacer ruido cuando sintió el colchón hundirse donde Yancy se sentaba. Contuvo el aliento cuando su hermano se le acercó atrayendo el olor embriagante a licor. Raleigh reprimió un chillido al sentir los fríos labios de su hermano sobre su cuello, sintió escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo.

Yancy acaricio suavemente su cabellera. “¿Estás dormido, niño?”  susurró a su oído.

 _Mucho muy dormido_ quiso contestar Raleigh. _Yancy por favor no hagas eso. Por favor, no hagas lo que creo que vas a hacer._

Sus mudas plegarias fueron ignoradas. Raleigh no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando su hermano metió una mano por debajo de su piyama y toco su pecho. Yancy sonrió satisfecho, Raleigh se sintió enfermo de pronto.

“Sé que lo sentiste” Dijo Yancy. “Vamos, despierta ya”

Cuando su mano se desvió por debajo del elástico de los pantalones de Raleigh, este supo que no podía seguir con su charada. Los dedos de su hermano eran talentosos y por más que se resintiera, no podía evitar que Yancy lo excitara. Se estremeció cuando Yancy lo tomo en su mano y empezó a pompear, Raleigh sentía como su miembro se endurecía bajo las caricias de su hermano. Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más, abrió los ojos.

“Eso es…” Carraspeó Yancy.

Raleigh tembló, aun en la oscuridad podía ver el reflejo de los ojos de su hermano viéndole lascivamente. Intento incorporarse para sacarse a Yancy de encima.

“Yancy por favor…” Susurró. “No hagas esto”

Yancy lo ignoro y procedió a desvestir a su hermano, Raleigh se retorcía envuelto en pánico, mas sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que Yancy era más fuerte y grande.

“¡No, Yancy! ¡Por favor!” Imploró Raleigh “¡Para! ¡Estas ebrio!”

Yancy tiró de su cabello con fuerza y atrajo su rostro al suyo. “¡Ay! ¡Yancy me lastimas!”

El mayor gruño a su oído. “¿Me estas llamando un borracho?”

“Nonono” Replicó Raleigh “¿Solo digo que has tomado mucho?”

“¿Cuál es la diferencia?”

“No estás pensando con claridad, Vamos Yancy tú no eres así. Jamás me lastimarías.”

En ese momento, un halo de luz entró por la ventana iluminando el rostro de Yancy, el menor vio en los ojos de su hermano dolor y miseria, aun así, el deseo predominaba en su miseria, y cuando Yancy volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba lastimera.

“Oh, pero Rals, tu no entiendes…” Dijo Yancy mientras desabotonaba el piyama de Raleigh. “Esto… Siempre he querido esto”

Antes de que Raleigh pudiera protestar, Yancy capturó sus manos y las puso por encima de su cabeza sosteniéndolas fuertemente. Lo beso salvajemente. Raleigh intentaba resistirse, pero sabía que era una pelea que no podría ganar, Yancy tenía ventaja al ser físicamente más fuerte que él, pero también sabia como calentar a Raleigh. El menor sentía como esa sensación de impotencia y odio a si mismo se apoderaba de si, su hermano exploraba su cuerpo acariciándolo y llenándolo de lujuria. En ocasiones como esta, Raleigh se dejaba llevar aislándose dentro de sí mismo. Un mecanismo de defensa que había desarrollado en algún punto de su vida, lo único que lo mantenía a salvo de su hermano.

Gimió lleno de placer al sentir a su hermano trazar un camino de besos de su clavícula al cuello para finalmente morder donde conectaba con su oreja. “Mierda, Raleigh… ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que es para mí resistir?”

Yancy lo soltó para poder desvestirse, Raleigh intentó hundirse en el colchón y esconderse por el resto de la noche. Tenía la sensación que Yancy le había soltado porque este sabía que no intentaría escapar. La idea de que Yancy le conocía tan bien le causo nauseas. Decidió contradecir las predicciones de su hermano, y en un intento desesperado rodó e intentó arrastrarse fuera de la cama. Pero Yancy lo tomo por la cintura inmediatamente y lo jaló de vuelta al centro de la cama empujándolo bruscamente contra el colchón.

Ahogo un grito cuando Yancy volvió a susurrar a su oído y contuvo el aliento para no respirar el aliento de Yancy. “Te mueves cuando diga que te puedes mover”

Raleigh cerró con fuerza sus ojos completamente aterrado. _Si esto va a pasar, por favor que sea rápido._ Se dijo a sí mismo.

Se llevó las manos a la boca intentado sofocar sus gemidos. Su hermano se llevó su miembro a la boca, Yancy jamás lo había hecho antes- Raleigh se abstuvo de imaginarse lo que vendría. Su cuerpo se retorcía esta vez de placer cuando la lengua de su hermano lo volvía loco. Intentó darse la vuelta y huir, pero Yancy lo tomo con rudeza clavándolo contra el colchón. Raleigh se llevó las manos al pecho intentando protegerse, el miedo apenas le permitió escuchar las amenazas de su hermano.

“Quédate quieto” Dijo Yancy. “Deja de moverte Rals. O esto te dolerá”

“¿Qué? ¿Qué me va a doler?” Raleigh quería preguntar, pero las palabras no le salían.

Chilló como un niño cuando sintió a su hermano tocándole _ahí._ Se agarró de las sábanas y se sacudió rápidamente intentando mover a su hermano. Raleigh ya no era un chiquillo ingenuo, tomó una almohada cercana y se la llevó al rostro para sollozar contra ella, sabía lo que venía, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Raleigh no había dejador crecer falsas esperanzas. Estaba consciente de que solo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que ocurriera, pero no esperaba que fuera de esta forma. Yancy no estaba en sus cables, si lo estuviera, habría sido gentil y duce, tomándolo con calma y asegurándose de que Raleigh no tuviera miedo y no se lastimara, Raleigh estaba seguro de ello. Después de todo, su hermano le había prometido que irían lento al principio hasta que legaran a ese punto. Y había mantenido su palabra. Pero justo ahora, Yancy estaba siendo controlado por sus demonios, estaba en un estado irracional, Yancy no debería de estar hiriéndolo, Yancy debería de estar sobrio.

“Vamos Rals” Dijo Yancy con la voz tosca. “Relájate”

Lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, su cuerpo se tensó. Yancy metió un dedo a la vez. Hubo una breve pausa, y Raleigh pensó que su hermano había recapacitado, con la falsa seguridad empezó a incorporarse, pero entonces Yancy le volvió a someter, Raleigh gritó sintiendo como su cuerpo se desgarraba.

Gritó hasta que su voz se puso ronca, su cuerpo suelto. Raleigh dejó de resistirse y miró fijamente al techo hundiéndose en su subconsciente escuchando vagamente a su Yancy en un estado no reciproco de éxtasis. Cuando finalmente se vino dentro de su hermano, Raleigh no sabía si lo que sentía era semen del mayor o su propia sangre. Yancy sacó su pene y colapsó inconsciente a su lado, Raleigh no se molestó en protestar cuando Yancy lo atrajo a si envolviéndolo en sus brazos. De haber tenido la fuerza, se habría alejado y corrido al baño a limpiarse, pero estaba demasiado agotado y se resignó a quedarse.

Tras unos minutos, el cuarto estaba en completo silencio excepto por el sonido de los hermanos respirando. Cuando Yancy quedó profundamente dormido, el agarre que impuso sobre Raleigh se aflojó un poco, Raleigh no se inmutó, se armó de coraje hasta que pudo bajar la mirada al brazo de su hermano que tenía sobre su pecho abrazándolo, observo la mano del mayor un rato, y lentamente la tomo con una de las suyas, su pulgar trazo el dorso de la mano de Yancy muy lentamente dibujando pequeños círculos, continuo hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y se detuvo.

Con la voz entrecortada, susurró en la oscuridad. “Oye… ¿Yancy?”

Su hermano no respondió, Raleigh cerró los ojos y lágrimas cayeron una vez más.

“Solo quería decirte… que sé que no querías hacerlo.” Raleigh dijo dulcemente. “Sé que probablemente tu… tú ya no te pudiste contener”

Raleigh suspiró y con cuidado, se llevó la mano de Yancy a sus labios. “Solo quiero decirte Yancy, que está bien, yo entiendo”

Gentilmente besó los nudillos de su hermano. “Aún te amo”

El llanto tomo desprevenido a Raleigh, empezó a gemir sin reparos y sus ojos fueron cubiertos por lágrimas, Yancy se reacomodó atrayendo a Raleigh más cerca de si, lo abrazo entre sueños, esto pareció consolarlo.

Raleigh se durmió intranquilo, y a la mañana siguiente fue el primero en levantarse, sin despertar a su hermano se paró de la cama. Miró las sabanas sombrío, no podía hacer nada para retirarlas sin que Yancy despertara. Prefirió llevarse el colchón que descansaba a los pies de la cama, antes de irse, tomó una manta de la cama de Yancy y la usó para cobijar a su hermano. Raleigh se apresuró a poner una carga de ropa en la lavadora para deshacerse del colchón. Se dirigió al baño y empezó a limpiarse a sí mismo. Se preparó una ducha caliente y en un rincón de la bañera se hizo bolita, no quería que se enfriara el agua antes de que terminara, así que se forzó a tomar el jabón y tallarse el cuerpo.

Tres horas más tarde, Yancy despertó, amodorrado intentó levantarse, pero estaba muy mareado y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se sentó en la cama y se masajeó la cara. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo desconcentrándolo. Yancy bajó sus manos y se miró a si mismo, estaba desnudo. El siempre dormía en camisa y ropa interior, entonces se dio cuenta que aún estaba envuelto en su manta y que no estaba en su propia cama. Primero pensó que él y su hermano habían cambiado la noche anterior, pero enfrente de él, nadie dormía en el otro lado de la habitación. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Cuando quitó la manta, las sabanas manchadas con sangre y semen seco se dejaron ver. Yancy quiso morir en ese momento.

 _“Oh no. No, no, no”_ Pensó frenéticamente, saltó de la cama buscando a Raleigh _. “¿Qué carajos pasó anoche?”_

Corrió al closet buscando ropa, mientras se vestía intentaba recordar la noche anterior.  Recordaba haber estado viendo las noticias, manteniéndose informado de los ataques Kaiju mientras su hermano estaba en la escuela. Luego cuando Raleigh llegó a casa, prepararon la cena, hablaron de las tareas de Raleigh y de sus clases. Mientras el menor lavaba los trastes, Yancy recibió una llamada de Jeremy, quedaron en ir por unos tragos, Yancy le dijo a Raleigh que no lo esperara despierto. Fueron a un bar local y terminaron poniéndose más ebrios de lo que esperaban. Yancy no recordaba si había pedido un taxi anoche, o si Jeremy de alguna manera lo había dado ride.

Lo que, si recordaba claramente, era haber llegado tambaleándose a casa y subir las escaleras con dificultad. No tenía intenciones de ver a Raleigh, solo quería irse a dormir, pero tener a su hermano ahí, durmiendo tan pacíficamente, Yancy no lo pudo evitar.

Yancy sacudió la cabeza despejando esas ideas tan absurdas, era imposible. Anoche había sido un sueño solamente, otra más de sus fantasías.

 _“¿Estás absolutamente seguro, cien por ciento seguro que anoche fue un sueño?”_ Una vocecilla dentro de él le acusaba.

 _Sí, estoy seguro. Estoy seguro._ Se repitió a sí mismo una y otra vez.

“ _O talvez eso es lo que quieres creer.” Se burló la voz. “Porque se sintió real esta vez, ¿No es así?”_

_Yancy maldijo el día en el que las cosas con Raleigh tomaron otro curso, la voz en su cabeza seguía mofándose._

_“Es porque fue real pedazo de idiota”_

Yancy recordó. Su hermano implorándole que parara, los gritos, la sangre, la resignación de su hermano. Yancy golpeo la puerta del closet cerrándola de golpe.

 _“¡_ Mierda! ¡Raleigh! ¿Raleigh dónde estás?”

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, sentía como el corazón le latía fuertemente queriendo salir del pecho. Reviso el cuarto de sus padres, el baño e incluso la sala. Finalmente, cuando llegó a la cocina, suspiró aliviado de ver a su hermano de espaldas vistiendo una bata de baño azul marino.

Raleigh se tensó ligeramente, pero siguió cortando vegetales dándole la espalda a su hermano, Yancy se acercó cautelosamente.

“¿Raleigh?”

“¿Al fin te levantas Yance?  Me preguntaba cuando…”

“Raleigh, escucha, yo…”

“¿Por qué no te sientas?” Interrumpió su hermano. “Estoy terminando de cortar unas cosas para la ensalada, nos prepare el almuerzo”

Raleigh casi salta clavándose al techo cuando Yancy lo toco poniéndole una mano en el hombro, instintivamente, retrocedió hasta topar con la barra de la cocina y blandiendo el cuchillo en su mano gritó. “¡Verga Yancy!, ¡No! ¡No me toques, carajo!”

Yancy puso ambas manos en alto, “Oh, espera, espera. ¡Rals!”

Raleigh lanzó el cuchillo al fregadero, imitó a su hermano y subió sus manos defensivamente, no pudo sostenerle la mirada a Yancy, cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro.

“No… mierda, me refería a que, a que no me vuelvas a asustar, Yance”

“No, no Rals, tienes razón, No te debería estar tocando, no ahora. Especialmente no después de lo de anoche…”

Raleigh se quedó sin palabras.

Lentamente, Yancy caminó a la mesa de la cocina, y sentándose, puso ambas manos con las palmas hacia arriba sobre la superficie de madera.

“Dios, esto está muy mal” Susurró Yancy.

“Yance”

“Seamos honestos, Rals.” Se llevó una mano a la cabeza haciéndose el pelo para atrás. “No soy mejor que papá, ¿O sí?”

Raleigh negó con la cabeza inmediatamente. “No, Yancy, no es así”

Yancy asintió derrotado. “Tienes razón, soy peor que papá”

“¡Yancy! ¡Basta!” Raleigh no quería elevar la voz, pero no pudo evitarlo, estaba irritable y su hermano no le hacia las cosas más sencillas. “Tú no eres así, y jamás lo serás.” Al ver la herida expresión en el rostro de su hermano, Raleigh sintió su corazón fragmentarse

“Raleigh… Ayer te viole.” Susurró Yancy bajando la mirada al suelo.

“¡Mierda! No intentes darle sentido a lo de anoche, Raleigh.”

“No” Contestó firmemente. “Ayer fue solamente…”

“¡Mierda Raleigh! ¡Deja de darle sentido a lo de anoche!” Gritó Yancy azotando la mesa con sus palmas causando que Raleigh saltara asustado. “¡No merezco tus excusas!”

“Yancy, por favor” Chilló Raleigh desconsolado.

El mayor se sorprendió con repentino cambio de actitud de Raleigh, sus ojos una vez más derramaban lágrimas, miró con ternura como su hermanito las secaba con la manga de la bata.

 “Por favor Yancy. No quiero hablar de esto ahora, ¿sí? Estoy muy cansado para hacer esto”

Yancy volvió a sentarse. “B… bien Rals. Hablamos más tarde.”

“Más tarde” Accedió Raleigh. “¿Pero ahora?... Ahora hay que pretender que nada paso y comemos en paz, ¿Okay?”

“Si Rals, lo que tú digas”

“Bien”

Raleigh tomó de la estufa una cacerola con guisado, Yancy retiro el centro de mesa para que Raleigh pudiera poner la comida, el menor se tomó su tiempo buscando los cubiertos, manteles y platos, una vez puesta la mesa, Yancy le sirvió primero a Raleigh y luego a sí mismo.

“Entonces… ¿Qué hay de comer?”

“Pollo al horno con ensalada de otoño” Sonrió cálidamente Raleigh. “Tu favorito para la cruda”

Yancy no pudo evitar reír amargamente, Raleigh hizo como si no lo escuchara, de pronto Yancy se sintió infantil y se disculpó por haberse burlado del cariño de su hermano.

“No es nada, Yance. Cuando quieras”

Un silencio incomodo se posó sobre los hermanos, lo único que irrumpía era el sonido de los cubiertos contra la cerámica de los platos. Cuando terminaron, Yancy recogió los platos y comenzó a lavarlos dándole la espalda a Raleigh.

“Hey, Rals”

“Si”

Yancy suspiró. “Hay algo que te tengo que decir”

Raleigh dudo un segundo. “¿Aja?”

“Antes de que papá se fuera…”

“Uh-huh”

“Me iba a enlistar en la academia Jaeger con Kyle”

“Si, lo sé. Papá me lo dijo después de que te fuiste” Dijo Raleigh.

“Sep, y después de que nos abandonara, decidí quedarme. Por ti”

Raleigh miró a su hermano cómicamente. “Ya lo sabía, Yance.”

Yancy se volvió para mirar a Raleigh a los ojos. “Quería irme por ti”

Le concedió unos momentos a Raleigh para procesar todo, cuando lo hizo, miro a su hermano mayor sorprendido.

“Yancy…”

“Cumples 18 en dos años”

“¿Qué? ¿Yancy?”

“Te voy a dejar la casa” Dijo Yancy seriamente. “El papeleo está casi resuelto, solo necesito un par de firmas y ya”

“Yancy, Cállate” Contestó de inmediato. “Estas siendo ridículo”

“Estoy haciendo lo que debería hacer, como hermano mayor.” Intentó explicar Yancy. “Lo que debí haber hecho desde hace tiempo.”

“Ya lo has hecho. Lo has hecho siempre.” Raleigh sentía como su corazón se amontonaba con nuevas emociones cada segundo, abrumado por tantas cosas. “Anoche fue solo…. Las cosas se nos salieron de las manos”

“¿Ves?” Yancy cerró el grifo y se recargó contra el lavabo para mirar frente a frente a Raleigh. “Justo eso es do lo que estoy hablando. Ese es el problema con nosotros. Este arreglo nuestro… Nos convencimos en algún momento que era algo normal. No lo es Raleigh. Esto” Se señaló a si mismo. “no es sano, Y necesita parar”

“No hay familias perfectas”

“No, pero si hay buenas familias”

“Lo que tenemos es bueno, muy bueno.”

Yancy suspiró gravemente, se peinó el pelo que le caía en la frente y caminó hacia su hermano, se detuvo a una distancia considerable, le ofreció una mano a Raleigh quien la tomó asegurándose que Yancy no viera la duda en su lenguaje corporal. Sus dedos se entrelazaron inmediatamente por habito. Raleigh miró a su hermano decidido.”

“No quiero que te vallas, Yance. Haremos que funcione.” Dijo Raleigh apretando la mano de su hermano un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. “Siempre hemos podido, entre los dos se nos ocurrirá algo.”

Yancy negó con la cabeza. “No entiendo, te estoy dando una salida.”

Raleigh se encogió de hombros. “Tú eres todo lo que quiero”

“Eres muy chico para saber lo que quieres, y definitivamente muy chico para saber lo que necesitas”

Raleigh frunció el ceño. “Bueno, aun así, eres lo único que tengo”

“No tiene que ser así” Dijo Yancy notando el sabor a bilis que se formaba en su garganta. “Lo sabes. ¿No, niño? El mundo es mucho más grande que la pequeña burbuja en la que nos hemos encerrado.”

“Dime Yance” Raleigh avanzó a su hermano. “¿Que bien nos va a hacer separarnos?”

“No sabremos hasta intentarlo”

“Eso es una idiotez”

“Como si lo que estamos haciendo no lo fuera también”

“¿Cuándo ha sido el amor racional?”

“Touché”

“Estamos en esto juntos, Yance, para bien o para mal”

“Tienes dos años para cambiar de parecer”

Yancy conocía esa mirada en su hermano, era determinación. Sabía que Raleigh ya lo había decidido. “No cambiaré de parecer”

El mayor apretó la mano de Raleigh suavemente antes de soltarlo. Sabía que se mentía a sí mismo, aun así, tenía esperanzas de disuadirlo. “Quizá lo hagas”


End file.
